Slow Seduction
by Nineorchids
Summary: Zero and Kaname Pairing. Zero is slowly being seduced while unwittingly seducing Kaname. Seme Zero and Kaname uke. Warning for lemons and a little kink.
1. Chapter 1

Zero X Kaname Pairing

Warning: for masturbation.

Here's an idea I was playing with the other day. I was trying to imagine a uke Kaname and a seme Zero. Here's the result.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

**Slow Seduction**

Chapter 1

Zero stood legs braced, feet apart. His eyes tightly closed, a small frown wrinkling his brow, lower lip caught in his teeth as he concentrated.

Steam rose, filling the small bathroom. Zero remained oblivious to the water running over his naked body as he tried to bring to mind the necessary images. It wasn't working though. No matter how hard he tried he failed to feel anything other than a trickle of excitement.

Zero's hand was curled around his member and he was doing what any normal male of his age did regularly. In the past he had occasionally brought himself to orgasm while in the shower. It wasn't something he needed to do often, but when he was feeling edgy or tightly wound, simple physical release seemed to help.

Lately he had been suffering from blood lust on a depressingly regular basis and he had feed from Yuki several times. Kuran had known, he always seemed to always know, and the last few times Zero had needed blood, Kuran had forced him to take it from him rather than Yuki. Well, truthfully, the pureblood had offered and it was the lesser of two evils.

Yuki didn't deserve to have him tear into her flesh like that and it served Kuran right. It was his kind that had made Zero what he was today. And now as the creature he had become, he couldn't even seem to get it up long enough to release some physical tension. Damn Kuran anyway with his calm demeanor, his condescending attitude. Everyone kowtowed to him like he was a king or something. Just once Zero would like to knock him off his pedestal.

Zero pictured taking a swing at the pureblood and knocking him to his knees. He wouldn't look so calm and controlled on his knees, mouth a little bloody from the blow. Dark bedroom eyes looking up in shock as he, Zero, dropped to his knees and wound his fist tightly in silky dark hair. Zero's hand moved faster. What would his royal frickin' highness do if Zero licked the blood off his lip? That would freak him out wouldn't it. He imagined Kuran tensing and crying out as the pureblood's neck was penetrated and his hot coppery-tasting blood slipped down Zero's throat and chin. Yeah, he might be a lot less aloof after being treated like that. Zero could almost hear the pureblood's soft protest as he allowed himself to be treated that way.

"Nghh."

Zero came hard. Violet eyes opened in shock as Zero stared at the evidence coating his hand and swirling down the shower drain. "What the hell? He was even more deprived than he realized. He had actually brought himself to orgasm by thinking about licking and biting the pureblood. It must have been coincidence, the silver-haired vampire thought as he hurriedly got out of the shower and dressed for school. Yeah, just coincidence. He hated Kaname Kuran. Didn't he?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N We're talking slow alright. Nothing really happens here. Still, it's a natural break and I'm working on the next installment so please bear with me.

* * *

What was wrong with him! Zero stared moodily at the desk. The teacher droned on and class was boring. This morning was freaky. Did his thoughts of Kuran actually cause him to climax? The pureblood was his nemesis for Pete's sake! _And_ he was a guy!

Although, Zero thought, as he poked at a loose corner of the binding of his textbook, the brunette vampire was very good-looking, beautiful even. All of the leeches were. It was probably some physiological way to ensnare their prey. Aghh! He was definitely _not _attracted to Kuran.

Classes were finally over for the day and Zero signed in relief. Only one task left and then he could retire to his room. Maybe tomorrow it would be as if this day had never happened. Zero scowled fiercely at the stupid fan girls. The way they mooned over the vampires was disgusting.

The gates to the Moon Dorm opened and, as if sensing Zero's mood, the girls were unusually subdued as the night students walked to class. Yuki was acting as she usually did, blushing and stammering at Kuran. Why did she get so flustered? What the hell did she see in him?

Zero glared at the tall vampire as he walked towards him, uncomfortably aware of his thoughts this morning and his reactions to them. Before the brunette could get close enough to speak, Zero turned on his heel and strode away into the school grounds.

Kaname watched the retreating figure thoughtfully, unconsciously admiring the contrast between the younger vampire's shoulders and his slender torso. What's with him tonight? Kaname thought. The pureblood suddenly realized the hunter must lead a lonely life. The prefect didn't have any friends other than Yuki and he pushed even her away. Small wonder he was moody and aggressive. What did Kiriyu do when alone? Maybe he should check on him later Kaname thought. Just in case the silver haired vampire was hungry. He couldn't have the hunter running around in full blood lust. Yes, Kaname decided as he headed to class. He would definitely seek out Kiriyu.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Ok I've finally finished this one and it's a long one. I'll need to take a break for a few days I think.

Anyway hope you enjoy. Zero and Kaname are not my characters. I'm just having fun with them.

Warnings in this chapter for citrus including frottage. (That's my word of the day.)

* * *

Zero leant against a tree; he'd always like the tranquility of the woods. He'd stay here till night classes were well in session. The common areas would be deserted then and he could go back to his room without having to deal with squealing girls or those parasites. He was in a foul mood right now and it was better for all if he didn't have to interact with anyone.

If he was angry with anyone though, Zero knew he was angry with himself. He hadn't liked the spike of excitement that shot through his stomach and groin when the pureblood's eyes had calmly met his glare tonight. And, if he was truthful with himself, it wasn't the first time he'd had such a reaction to the pureblood. Even before he had fed from the brunette he'd been more aware of the pureblood than he preferred. After drinking from him a few times it was even worse.

Even now just thinking about him Zero experienced a scent memory. It was gone before he could recognize or react to it but for a brief second Zero could actually smell his shampoo, and the soapy clean smell of the pureblood's skin. It was all too easy to remember the feel of silken flesh and the quickening pulse under Zero's lips and tongue. What would the pureblood's mouth taste like? Zero caught himself wondering.

Okay, maybe he was attracted to Kuran. It probably happened to anyone who drank from vampires: a response to some chemical in their blood or pheromones or something. If he was physically attracted to Kuran due to a physiological response, Zero could understand it although he didn't like it, and he would do his best to ignore it.

The hunter was so lost in his thoughts he didn't sense another presence until the last minute. Zero reacted instantly and without conscious thought. Reaching up behind him with both hands he grabbed, spun round and found himself looking down at his enemy, fingers pressing into the sensitive spot behind the vampire's ear, his other hand applying counter pressure.

Kaname looked up at him patiently from his kneeling position. "Kiriyu are you going to let me up?" he asked in a neutral tone.

"What the hell are you doing here Kuran?" Zero hissed angrily, he could feel his fingers digging further into soft flesh. This was his refuge damn it! He came here when he needed to calm down. It wasn't smart for anyone, especially the pureblood, to be around him right now.

"You're acting strangely, even for you." Kaname said calmly. "I thought you might need to feed."

Zero laughed. His voice sounded strangely brittle, even to his ears. "You think you know what I need?" he demanded, digging his fingers in a little deeper.

Kuran brought out the worst in him. Just looking at the vampire's composed, calm features released his darker emotions; it made him want to do things. Things that weren't normal.

Warm chocolate brown eyes looked back at him steadily. "I came after you because I was concerned about you Kiriyu" Kaname replied patiently.

"You shouldn't be here." Zero said almost desperately. "You don't give a crap about me. You're just a control freak making sure all is right in your little empire." Kuran was making him crazy. Trailing after him when he shouldn't be near anyone. Letting him literally bring the pureblood to his knees. Why hadn't Kuran fought him? With the older vampire's strength and speed he could have easily evaded Zero's maneuver.

Kaname reached up and touched his fingertips to Zero's wrist. "I know you won't really hurt me Kiriyu" he said simply. "You need to drink and I'm here."

The hunter started, almost letting go of the brunette. Oh crap. Had he said all of that out loud? Well, Zero thought, if Kuran wanted to follow him around he'd show him what a bad idea that was.

Zero didn't apply more pressure, but dropped to his knees and used his body weight to push the older vampire to the forest floor. Releasing the pureblood's head and pinning him by his upper arms, Zero lowered his own silver head and deeply inhaled the pureblood's scent. He began to mouth the brunette's neck and lave the sensitive flesh with his tongue. Biting down hard, he drew mouthful after mouthful of the rich, sweet fluid.

As Zero drank he relished the sound of Kuran's ragged breaths. The other vampire's heartbeat was fast and his hands were first scrabbling then gripping at Zero's shoulders.

Zero was hard and his erection was pressing into the pureblood's hip. He rocked against the body beneath him; the situation was too much like the scene he had imagined in the shower earlier that morning and he was hopelessly stimulated.

Under him Kuran moaned softly. He wasn't fighting him off though he must be aware of Zero's arousal. Zero continued to grind himself against the brunette, shifting his weight to make better contact and felt the rigid flesh of the brunette's own arousal against his thigh.

It was a shock though he shouldn't be surprised Zero thought. Vampires were hedonistic weren't they? So why should he be surprised that Kuran was getting off on being used as Zero's personal blood bank. The hunter felt his gut tighten at the thought. Zero withdrew his fangs, a little too quickly it seemed, as the pureblood sucked in a breath sharply in response.

"You like this Kuran?" Zero murmured into the pureblood's ear. "You like me biting you?" he purred as he flicked the tip of his tongue over the twin wounds in Kaname's neck.

There was no verbal answer though as Zero sank his fangs deeply into the sensitive juncture of the pureblood's shoulder and neck, he was rewarded by Kaname arching up against him.

Zero raised his head. He had taken as much as he needed from the brunette vampire to slake his thirst. The pureblood was flushed, his eyes closed, though as Zero looked at him they opened. The hunter noted the brunette's pupils were dilated, the brown irises almost non-existent.

"You want to continue Kuran?" Zero asked huskily as he leaned forward, gaze fixed on the flushed lips of the pureblood. It wasn't entirely clear to either of them if he was talking about drinking blood or something else.

"Yes." Kaname said simply.

Zero leaned closer, mouth almost touching Kaname's. He palmed the pureblood's hard length through the thin trousers and, as the pureblood groaned, Zero claimed his mouth.

Kaname responded, gripping Zero's back, and pressing his pelvis urgently against the hunter's palm. The kiss was rough and inexperienced but the hunter was intent on exploring the other's mouth and as Zero's tongue touched Kaname's lips and entered his mouth he realized the pureblood was encouraging him to taste and probe.

Zero broke the kiss. What had he been thinking? He was making out with Kaname Kuran! The pureblood was probably laughing at him, or worse, deliberately seducing him before he turned the tables and tried to screw the only local ex-human piece of tail available. Zero's mouth felt as if it was full of ashes. Well, he wasn't going to bend over for anyone the hunter thought as his heart galloped in his chest and his ears thudded with his pulse.

"Zero?" Kaname asked breathlessly. He seemed to be confused and struggling to regain his equilibrium.

The hunter, beginning to panic, had been about to say something scathing and sarcastic to bring this to an end. Hearing Kuran use his first name, and in that tone of voice shook him a little. The bloodsucker's probably surprised things aren't going as planned Zero thought angrily.

"So we're on a first name basis now - Kaname?" Zero purred coolly into the pureblood's ear. He felt the brunette's member twitch against his thigh at the use of his first name. "I guess that's reasonable since I just had my tongue down your throat." he continued silkily. He could feel his fingers trembling. He had been so close to making a colossal mistake.

The hunter rose shakily to his feet. Sexual excitement was long gone and the after effects of the adrenalin that had flooded his system were making him feel sick. He couldn't even look at the other vampire; couldn't bear to see his expression.

"This was a mistake Kuran." Zero uttered wretchedly. And before Kaname could respond, the hunter was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Well here is Chapter 4 a lot sooner than I expected. I had a little extra free time and decided to do a POV from Kaname.

He was getting away from me towards the end though. Primping and making himself look good for Zero. But don't worry, the angstfest is about to start up once again.

I should mention I played with the time lines a little. This story takes place before Maria shows up at the Academy though technically Z hadn't drank from K yet.

Disclaimer: Zero and Kaname aren't mine, I'm just having fun playing with them.

* * *

Chapter 4

Kaname sat at his desk, chessboard in front of him, his gaze unfocused. A glass of red liquid sat ignored at his side.

Sighing, the pureblood ran his fingers through his hair distractedly. It had been several days since he had seen the hunter. When questioned subtly, Yuki had admitted Zero was attending classes but that he was "unable" to perform his guardian duties. She had seemed uncomfortable with her explanation. Still, Kaname mused, it was unlikely she knew anything. He seriously doubted the hunter would have confessed of their tryst in the woods.

He was losing control of the situation and he knew it. The events of the other night were mortifying. He'd gone after Zero and ended up left in the woods aroused and alone. Still, Kaname was worried. The normally stoic hunter had seemed so distraught. The pureblood had hoped since then that he would run into the younger vampire naturally but Kaname knew how good Zero was at fighting what he perceived to be weakness and it looked as if the hunter was deliberately avoiding him.

Kaname thoughts returned yet again to the events that evening in the woods. The hunter had raced off as if demons were after him leaving Kaname lying discarded in the leafmold. He had made it back to his room without anyone seeing his dirty, disheveled appearance but it was humiliating and his pride had taken a serious blow.

He had always assumed he would be charmed and captivated by his first lover, who would in turn be equally enraptured. His lover would be the one person he would drop his calm and cool façade for and together they would be both emotionally and physically passionate.

He had never entertained the thought of Zero as his lover though the pureblood had admired the hunter since they had first met. He had been expecting to feel sorry for the younger boy, especially since the silver-haired boy had been so brutally treated by a member of the vampire hierarchy at the same level and social position as Kaname, but when they had met and Zero had actually tried to harm him, Kaname had found himself secretly pleased with Zero's strength of spirit, his refusal to give respect unless it was earned.

The pureblood had been intrigued by the boy's strength of character as well as the unusual combination of silver hair and purple eyes and had watched the hunter change from a boy to a young man with growing interest. When Zero had begun to express himself with piercings, Kaname had been surprised to find himself wanting to feel the contrast of cold silver and warm flesh against his tongue.

Kaname sat, remembering when Chairman Cross had returned with a newly tattooed Zero late one afternoon. The pureblood had ached for Zero as he imagined the young boy sitting stoically in some tattoo parlour while a fat sweaty man in a dirty tank top pierced the boy's sensitive throat over and over again with the tattoo needle. He had been both repelled by the tattoo as a visible reminder of Zero's inevitable slide into madness, and yet drawn to it because it was placed on Zero's flesh.

Kaname had never seen the tattoo in its entirety but had imagined it many times. The pureblood knew the tattoo's purpose was to tame the hunter and he found the idea both exciting and disturbing. He had guiltily fantasized about touching the tattoo, first with his lips, then tracing the intricate design thoroughly with his tongue. He would be able to feel the thrum of Zero's lifeblood pulsing under the sensitive skin. Would the skin taste different? he wondered.

Zero had grown into a handsome vampire with a fiery spirit and Kaname had not found it hard to offer his blood to the tempestuous hunter. In fact, he had to fight to appear aloof and calm while the hunter's lips and teeth seemed to both caress and ravage his skin and throat.

The older vampire had known in theory that after Zero had pierced his skin and taken blood from him, he would be even more attracted to the hunter but he hadn't been prepared for the depth of his response. The brunette vampire had savored the hunter's advances; had in fact, been caught off guard by the strength of both the emotional and physical responses the hunter had unknowingly coaxed from him. He knew that in the woods he would have done almost anything the moody hunter asked of him.

Despite Zero's constant display of distain, these feelings were now impossible to ignore. Pureblood vampires lived for thousands of years and Kaname wasn't prepared to ache like this for eternity. Zero obviously hadn't warmed to him very much since they had met but as Kaname's blood was now in Zero he wanted to believe Zero was experiencing the same feelings, even if only a diluted version.

Kaname was nothing if not determined. He knew Zero used anger to hold others at arm's length just as Kaname used his social position and serene façade to do the same. He would weather the hunter's animosity and carefully explain their attraction. Zero would suspect ulterior motives but Kaname would come clean and do whatever was required to prove his sincerity.

Armed with his resolve the pureblood straightened and made his way to his closet. He would freshen up then seek out the hunter and calmly coax his recalcitrant lover to give him what they both needed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N Well this is a long one but I think most of you will like it.

Warnings for lemon.

If you're wondering about the song mentioned it's "I Will Possess Your Heart" by Death Cab for Cutie. I was listening to them quite a bit this week.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zero or Kaname. I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

Zero lay on the bed, the room softly illuminated by the glow from his CD player. He should have changed for bed long ago but he wasn't sleeping much these days and was still dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. He had wanted some quiet music to relax him and had loaded the player earlier without paying much attention to his selection. Maybe if he could relax he could finally sleep. The player clicked quietly as the CD automatically changed and Zero found himself listening to the words of the song that was playing.

The hunter snorted softly and picking up the remote, turned off the music. The song spoke of potential but there was no potential for him with anyone, especially the pureblood. He'd been unable to face the brunette vampire since the night in the woods when he'd returned miserable and confused. The Chairman and Yuki could see he was hurting and Chairman Cross had insisted Zero move into his guest room temporarily. The Chairman had even offered to take on Zero's patrol duties till Zero had gotten a handle on whatever it was he was dealing with. They probably thought he was fighting additional physical effects from his transition from human to vampire and Zero had not enlightened them.

He wasn't sure he could get a handle on this though. When he was near Kaname he wasn't in control of himself. He wasn't sure exactly what he wanted but he was compelled to taste, to touch and … other things. He had actually groped the pureblood in the woods and had taken delight in the other vampire's responses Zero thought disdainfully. It was stimulating just remembering the feel of the brunette underneath him, the evidence of his excitement pressing into the hunter's thigh, Kaname's soft gasps as Zero touched him.

When did he start thinking of the pureblood by his first name the hunter thought, shifting angrily. He was now very attracted to the pureblood but he didn't want to be. It was so much easier to despise Kamane Kuran before he had begun to know him. Drinking from him had forced Zero to reevaluate his opinion of the pureblood though he still didn't understand him.

Why did Kaname repeatedly offer him his blood and let him drink? Was it to ensnare Zero somehow? Had the pureblood been trying to seduce him in the clearing? That didn't seem right. The way Zero remembered it he had pretty much forced himself on Kaname though the pureblood had clearly been excited and appeared to be eager for more. Why? Kaname was way out of his league. At the top of the food chain, purebloods could have anyone they desired, though it was expected they would marry other purebloods to carry on the lineage.

But, Zero thought darkly, they often kept an ex-human or two discretely on the side to satisfy sexual needs they wouldn't expect a mate to understand or fill. Well if that was what was the pureblood wanted, too bad. That was a role Zero wasn't willing to play.

Still, that line of thinking didn't explain why Kaname was so responsive to Zero's advances. Was Kaname playing, experimenting with him just for kicks? Maybe Kaname was looking for a little rough trade, Zero thought bitterly.

Zero tensed and sat up as he sensed the presence of an approaching vampire. There was only one vampire who was likely to come here but Yuki was asleep in her dorm and Chairman Cross had gone to bed hours earlier. So why was he here? It was as if the leech could sense Zero was thinking about him, the hunter fumed as he stood and switched on the bedside lamp.

There was a soft knock and Zero opened the door abruptly "What do you want Kuran?" he said striding away angrily.

Kaname assumed the open door was an invitation of sorts and he entered the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Zero stood facing him, looking as if he had deliberately chosen to move as far away as possible in the small room. The hunter's body language indicated he was irritated and the pureblood realized he'd need to go about this carefully.

Unfortunately the brunette was having a little trouble remembering what he had planned to say as the hunter was wearing jeans and a loose fitting T-shirt. The neck was low and Kaname's eyes were drawn to Zero's tattoo which was fully visible. The pureblood felt his libido stir and forcing himself to look at something else, anything else, said quietly. "I'd like to talk to you for a minute; about what happened between us in the woods."

"Talk away then." Zero replied coolly. He wasn't going to make this easy for the pureblood who seemed to be looking around interestedly. Zero studied him from across the room. He looks different somehow the hunter thought. The pureblood had an open, unguarded expression on his face and Zero realized it made him look younger, less sure of himself. Rough trade remember? Zero thought darkly as his heart thudded in his chest and his fingernails pressed into his palms.

The hunter moved stiffly to sit at the desk and Kaname looked around for a second seat. "May I?" he asked gesturing to the rumpled bed.

"Go ahead." Zero replied shortly. He was so angry right now he was afraid he would lose it if he said much more.

Kaname sat gingerly on the bed, and began to speak. "Lots of common vampires and even nobles share blood with family or friends and of course lovers." he said quietly. "Pureblood's don't usually blood share with anyone for lots of reasons, one of them being the unique benefits of drinking blood from a pureblood. You've must have noticed your strength and mental acuity has improved since you've feed from me." Kaname stated factually then winced mentally as Zero scowled. Way to go Kuran he thought to himself.

Kaname paused to reorganize his thoughts; the sociology lesson could wait. "When I offered you my blood and you accepted, something happened." He took a deep breath; it was best to get this out in the open. "I imprinted on you." he said quickly.

Zero sat motionless. "What do you mean." he enunciated carefully through clenched teeth. This wasn't what he had been expecting.

Kaname, about to rub his palms on his thighs, caught himself and stopped. "You've been drinking from me and now I'm physically and mentally conditioned to respond to you sexually. Though I was mildly attracted to you before that." he stated somewhat candidly. Well, a little more than mildly attracted but he didn't have to go there just yet.

"What the hell does that mean?" Zero hissed angrily. "That's crap. If that were true then every time a pureblood gave his blood to someone they'd end up in bed together."

"Well, that's more than likely." Kaname said. "A pureblood usually blood shares only with their chosen partner. It's part of the bonding process, to seal their covenant, if you will. And to give each other pleasure." he added honestly, though, from the fierce expression on the hunter's face that might not have been a good thing to mention just now.

Zero stood, furious. "If that's true why did you let me drink from you? You knew this would happen and you didn't care. Is that it? Did you think I'd just roll over for you? You thought you could just ….." Zero stopped, panting. He continued more slowly in a deliberately calmer tone. "You thought you could have sex with me whenever you wanted? That I'd be happy to have your attentions?" He was infuriated with the pureblood and his assumptions but he would not lose control.

"No. I didn't ever think like that. I didn't know I'd be affected. I've never blood shared with anyone other than you Zero." Kaname said earnestly. He looked at Zero but the hunter's expression was stony.

"I don't know of any pureblood who's ever given their blood to anyone other than their mate. I didn't realize it would have an effect if the recipient was an ex-human. I wanted to help you: I thought that maybe my blood might stop you from having to drink so often." the pureblood stated quietly, his eyes on the floor at his feet. This was going badly and he needed to be honest with the hunter. "Think about how I've treated you Zero. I've taken care never to be discourteous to you in front of others. I've always respected you. I can understand why you're upset and angry but you will still need to feed regularly and you can still drink my blood whenever you need to." he finished softly.

Zero moved to stand in front of the pureblood. He was beyond angry. He was furious and deeply hurt. The pureblood had offered his blood without thinking of the possible consequences to either of them; simply assuming since Zero was only an ex-human it didn't matter. And what was worse, Kaname was getting a sexual thrill every time he had given his blood to Zero. Maybe he should show the pureblood what it felt like to be used.

"So, you've been attracted to me for a while, but you weren't planning on taking me as a lover, right Kaname? And now you're conditioned to respond to me. But you're not trying to seduce me. Is that right?" the hunter enquired silkily, leaning in, his eyes glittering dangerously.

Kaname opened his mouth to reply and looked up at the hunter. Zero's skin was pale, a flush of colour across his cheeks, shadows from the lamp pooled in the hollow of his throat. His skin so close Kaname could see the pulse of blood moving under the intricate design of the tattoo. Kaname's body responded, heat shooting to his groin, pupils dilating, his heart rate and breathing accelerating.

Zero noted the pureblood's reaction and turning on his heel strode to the closet. He would teach Kaname to be more mindful of the consequences of his actions. The hunter had brought some of his personal things since he was staying here for a few days and he was looking for a particular item.

Disappointed the pureblood watched the younger vampire stalk away, every line of the lithe body radiating tension. Watched as the silver-haired vampire moved to the closet and reached up to the shelf; T-shirt riding up as he stretched, jeans hanging low on his hips, revealing the smooth muscles of his back.

Zero turned and came back with something in his hand. Get up." he said shortly, reaching for Kaname's arm and pulling him to his feet. "If we're going to do anything, it's on my terms. I don't trust you so wear these." he stated flatly, holding out what appeared to be some kind of wrist cuffs. "They're vampire restraints, used by hunters." Zero explained in answer to Kaname's blank look. As a pureblood you might be able to get out of them but it's unlikely. If you really aren't planning on using me then you'll wear them."

Kaname was torn. He was aroused just being in the same room as the hunter but he couldn't read the younger vampire right now and something was telling him this was a bad idea. "Zero, we don't have to do this. This is a lot of information for you to absorb. Maybe we should both get some rest and talk about this later." Kaname tried matter-of-factly.

The hunter ignored his comment. Anger and desire were blending together. Tendrils of excitement were running through his body making his groin and thighs tingle, his pulse race. "Come here Kaname. I want to touch you." Zero said persuasively reaching out and running the ball of his thumb across the brunette's bottom lip. Noting with satisfaction the pureblood's soft involuntary gasp in response. Still gripping Kaname's arm, Zero moved smoothly behind the pureblood, clicking the restraint on the brunette's wrist, and bringing his arm behind his back. If the pureblood wanted a little excitement and danger by fooling around with Zero he would give it to him.

Kaname was hyper aware of the hunter's close proximity and touch. He was wrestling with what he wanted to do and what he thought he should do. One of them should remain calm and end this now before they both did something they couldn't undue but even as he argued with himself Zero had his other arm behind him and the second cuff on his wrist.

Zero moved to stand in front and reached around, their hips brushing as he tightened the cuffs. Watching Kaname's face for a reaction he saw something flicker briefly in the pureblood's eyes. Was that apprehension? Was the pureblood afraid of him? The possibility the other vampire was maybe nervous or even scared helped diminish his anger. He didn't expect or want that reaction from the pureblood though he couldn't back down, not in front of the older vampire. But he could make sure he wouldn't hurt him.

Zero moved closer, hands lightly touching the pureblood's wrists. Leaning into his neck and shoulder, arms encircling Kaname, the hunter murmured soothing words. "It's okay. I won't hurt you. I just want to protect myself."

The pureblood had felt somewhat anxious as Zero tightened the cuffs. He probably could get out of them and for a moment he had felt an intense urge to break free of the restraints. But the hunter was nuzzling his neck and shoulder now and fear was receding. He heard Zero's soft words and was reassured. Zero was mouthing his skin, trailing moist kisses down his throat, and over his collarbone, silver hair tickling. Zero's trust had to be earned and he would do as the younger vampire asked the brunette reminded himself, his ardour returning. The hunter was now rubbing his palm over the planes of Kaname's chest, and the pureblood could feel the hunter's heat through the fabric of his shirt. Zero was using his other hand to undo the buttons. Kaname gave up trying to think and allowed himself to feel.

Zero spread the shirt open revealing smooth skin. He had enjoyed feeling the pureblood's nipple hardening under his hand. Now he rubbed small circles over the sensitive flesh, first with his palm then with the tips of his fingers. The pureblood moved his feet, widening his stance for balance, his thigh brushing against Zero's arousal as he moved. He was responding beautifully, heat radiating from his body; his breathing erratic especially when Zero touched a particularly sensitive area.

The hunter bent his head and drew first one then the other nipple into his mouth in turn, rolling each stiffening peak against his tongue. As he licked and caressed the pureblood's chest he trailed a hand over the hot skin, enjoying the feel of Kaname's muscles jumping as his knuckles reached past the pureblood's waistband and brushed the hollow of the pureblood's stomach. Dipping his hand inside the brunette's pants he drew back to check Kaname's reaction.

He paused, admiring the flushed features as the pureblood looked at him with glazed eyes, hair hanging in his face. The hunter reached up tenderly brushing the hair out of the pureblood's eyes. He moved closer and touched the other's hardness through the fabric of his briefs. The cloth was damp and Kaname gave an agonized moan as Zero touched him. Silver hair mixed with brown as the hunter moved in and covered Kaname's mouth with his own. The pureblood responded eagerly, parting his lips and allowing Zero access.

Zero lost himself in the texture and taste of the pureblood's mouth. The taste and feel of him was intoxicating. He had been trying to teach Kaname something but he couldn't remember what it was. Desire raced through him as he felt the pureblood's tongue shyly touch his own and he responded hungrily to the brunette's tentative advances, gripping the firm muscles of his rear with his free hand. He wanted to feel, to stroke Kaname's flesh.

Breaking the kiss the hunter slid around behind Kaname. Zero placed open-mouthed kisses along the other vampire's neck and looking over the pureblood's shoulder watched along with Kaname as Zero's shaking hands undid the pureblood's belt and trousers.

The brunette moaned deeply as Zero touched his aching flesh. The air felt cold to his overheated skin as Zero pushed his pants lower on his hips, fingers ghosting gently over the pureblood before he began to stroke his closed fist back and forwards along the length of Kaname's heated erection.

Kaname moved his hips alternately pushing into the tunnel of Zero's fist and back against the hunter. He could feel the hardness of the hunter against him. Sexual tension was coiling tightly in his lower abdomen, Zero's breaths and his own soft cries filling his ears and he knew he would climax soon.

"I want this to be good for you." the hunter whispered in his ear, moving his hand faster . The tone behind the words and the fact that the hunter was saying them tipped Kaname over and into freefall.

As he climaxed the brunette stiffened against Zero then sagged. His limbs felt loose and wobbly and he wasn't sure he could support his own weight.

The pureblood slid painfully against Zero's erection as he sank to his knees, head hanging forward, his face obscured by dark hair. The hunter stared dismayed. Had he hurt the brunette somehow? "Kaname, are you alright?" He asked tentatively. Awkwardly wiping his hand on a piece of dirty clothing lying on the bed, he moved in front of the pureblood.

Kaname raised his flushed face to Zero's. "Release me, Zero." the pureblood pleaded. "Let me touch you."

"Uh, no that's okay. You don't have to. I'm good." Zero responded quickly.

He was beginning to realize what he had done. Would Kaname kill him? He probably could, easily. He was starting to panic a little as the pureblood edged forward. Zero stepped back and felt his legs touch the bed. Kaname leaned in and mouthed Zero's arousal through his jeans. The hunter's body responded instantly, his previously softening member becoming rigid again under the brunette's touch.

"Aghh, Kaname." Zero moaned as the pureblood tugged on the flap of his jeans with his teeth.

Zero felt the button slip free and watched mesmerized as the brunette mouthed and licked the tiny sliver of exposed skin. Hands unzipped his jeans and Zero realized with a start that they were his own hands, which seemed to be operating without any guidance from his conscious mind. The jeans slipped down his thighs and Zero stepped out of them as the brunette first licked him, then took him deeply into his mouth.

The pureblood relished the feel of Zero's hot silky skin against his lips and tongue. He was not surprised that the hunter was not wearing underwear though for someone who had been so aggressive earlier, the hunter was now surprisingly reticent. But Kaname believed they had taken significant steps forward tonight and he was not going to let the hunter get away with pretending none of this had happened. The hunter had drawn out his passion and the intensity of his climax had astounded him. Now he wanted to do the same for his lover.

The brunette's head moved gently and Zero watched transfixed, the feel and sight of the pureblood drawing his length in and out providing double stimulation. No one had ever touched him like this before, in fact he had never kissed anyone before Kaname and the sensations were overwhelming. The hunter didn't know what to do with his hands, he wanted to touch Kaname but was afraid the pureblood would feel forced. He settled for resting his hands on the brunette's shoulders gently. He now regretted using the cuffs. If Kaname was willing to give him pleasure like this then there was no subterfuge involved. He would accept this gift at face value and give himself over to the sensations the pureblood was wringing out of him.

Deliberately taking him deeper the pureblood moved faster. Kaname had never done this before but all he had to do was what he thought he himself would like and from the younger vampire's reactions, he was doing it right. The hunter's tension had eased and he seemed to be conceding to his body's responses, allowing himself to savour this experience. He felt Zero's hand move from his shoulder to the nape of his neck, fingers tangling in Kaname's hair as the hunter unconsciously stroked the pureblood's skin. Kaname could tell Zero was close now and increased the rhythm again.

"K..Kaname… you'd better stop." Zero moaned.

The brunette persisted and felt Zero's hands tighten on him even as his essence flooded his mouth. The pureblood continued relentlessly even as Zero's body shook with tremors. He tenderly cleaned the hunter's flesh and only then did he release him.

Zero sank down to sit on the bed, emotionally drained and incapable of thought. After a moment he realized he was sitting there with no pants on and stood, awkwardly shuffling into his discarded jeans. The brunette was watching him quietly, still kneeling in front of Zero, arms restrained behind his back, shirt hanging open, his pants undone and still low on his hips.

The hunter dropped to his knees, and kneeling in front of the pureblood, removed the cuffs with a twist and click. The pureblood stood and began to dress. Zero stood, waiting for the pureblood's response. The intimacy of what they had done was both wonderful and frightening and he was emotionally off balance.

Kaname touched the hunter's face tenderly. He could see the other was floundering and he had to handle the younger vampire gently right now or they'd be back where they started. "I'm not going to class tomorrow night. I know you'll need to feed by then. Will you come to me, please?" he murmured softly.

Zero looked at him with agonized eyes. "I can't Kaname. I don't want to be dependent on you. I don't want to need you, to owe you. I can't submit to you Kaname, not mentally or physically. I'm sorry." the hunter finished miserably. The pureblood seemed to care about him, a least a little, and Zero had to admit he cared about the other vampire more than he had realized. Kaname was the only person to know so much about him and even with this knowledge he was still offering companionship, maybe even friendship. All Zero had to do was surrender his body. Here was a chance to ease his crushing loneliness yet he was throwing it away because of pride. He watched the brunette wretchedly, waiting for the other's reaction.

The pureblood smiled ruefully. "I've never asked you to submit to me. You're the only one that doesn't Zero. Don't you know how special that makes you? And if we need each other is that such a bad thing?" he paused and then continued. I'll never expect you to submit to me Zero, but I am asking that you be my lover." And with preternatural speed the brunette was through the door and gone; but not before Zero had seen the pink flush staining his cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's chapter 6. It's a long one but the one most of you have been waiting for I think. I haven't been teasing you on purpose. I wanted to spend some time developing things so the character's actions would seem somewhat plausible.

Most reviewers wanted Zero to be more aggressive so hopefully he pleases you. Hope it's not too explicit for FF:D

Warnings for lemons and a little kink.

In the lemon you might notice a similarity to an alternate chapter of a story by Blackened Wing. She's very inspirational! LOL If you haven't read her stuff yet, shame on you. Her writing is wonderful and you're in for a treat.

Disclaimer: The boys are not mine. I'm just having fun.

* * *

The day had gone full circle and it was dark out again. The silver-haired hunter lay on the bed, hands behind his head. He hadn't stirred from the chairman's guest room much since the pureblood's visit. Zero's eyes were open but he wasn't seeing the ceiling above him. He was thinking hard about the events of the last few days. His mind had repeatedly gone over each encounter since their first meeting, analyzing every word and action that he could remember between himself and the pureblood.

Zero had believed the pureblood thought of him as an almost worthless ex-human, tolerating him with barely concealed contempt and he had expected all purebloods to behave like smug, pampered, rich, bloodsuckers. He wouldn't be subservient to someone like that! So he'd been barely civil, even deliberately rude to the older vampire every time they met. Now he realized his own assumptions had distorted each interaction. In retrospect he could see that Kaname had been polite and courteous since their first meeting, and far more tolerant of Zero than he needed to be. In vampire society if anyone else treated Kaname in such a manner they would have been punished but Kaname had repeatedly endured Zero's taunts and poor behaviour. The pureblood's actions meant something and Zero struggled to understand.

The hunter had thought the pureblood was cold and remote, an ice prince. Kaname kept his emotional distance from the other night students. He projected an air of serenity, of calmness. But in the hunter's room, the pureblood had been far more passionate than his public persona would have indicated. Zero had given this contradiction intense thought. He realized he really knew nothing about the pureblood before he began to feed from him. Tonight, lying here analyzing the older vampire's actions, he was beginning to understand the pureblood, at least a little.

Purebloods such as Kaname were bound by social expectations and constraints, the hunter was coming to realize. Vampire society actually held then at arm's length, in a class separate and apart. It was unacceptable for purebloods to show or admit to pain or mental fatigue. Displaying such weakness would erode their image of physical and mental perfection. Vampire society was full of backstabbing power hungry bloodsuckers eager to take advantage of any such failing. But just because they didn't show it didn't mean they weren't capable of experiencing such things though Zero reasoned. He himself strived never to portray his fears, loneliness or exhaustion. The ex-human realized with a shock that in some ways Kaname had more restrictions imposed upon him than the ex-human. Perhaps he was the only person to see the genuine Kaname.

It was now obvious that Kaname was attracted to him. He might have seen little signs months ago but he was too wrapped up in his problems to notice anything. In each of their previous encounters the older vampire was passionate, responding eagerly to Zero's touch, still, he had never initiated anything and had never acted as aggressively as Zero would have expected from a pureblood. At the time the hunter had been too angry to think at all, but now he was surprised that Kaname had allowed himself to be restrained. Kaname was stronger physically. Zero didn't even know what kind of other abilities he possessed. He could have overpowered the hunter but he didn't. Instead, the pureblood had submitted to Zero, though it must have taken some degree of faith to surrender his control. Kaname had trusted Zero and in doing so he had come a long way towards earning Zero's trust.

Zero focused on what the pureblood had said earlier. That he admired, even respected the hunter. That he'd been attracted to him since before Zero drank from him, and that he wanted the younger vampire as his lover. Zero tried to picture them together. The image of Kaname on his knees, urgently mouthing Zero's flesh, dark hair against Zero's pale thigh, kept intruding in his thoughts, but if he concentrated he could visualize it; the pureblood behind him, slowly entering him, moving inside him, and Zero _could_ see it but it didn't excite him. In fact, he was uncomfortable contemplating it. In every mental image he conjured up he could see himself squirming, could see himself pulling away and telling Kaname it wasn't working. The thought of being held down by someone, his body plundered, was too similar to the way he had been turned four years ago. Zero just didn't think he could do it with all the emotional baggage he carried, at least not yet. He was pretty sure he had made it clear that he didn't want Kaname to take him so where did that leave them as lovers?

Kaname wanted him, was attracted to him, and had been even before the blood sharing. The pureblood had admitted he'd sexually imprinted on and was conditioned to respond to Zero. When the hunter sank his fangs into Kaname, the pureblood couldn't hide his physical response. And Zero had been rough, sometimes deliberately rough. He knew he had hurt the pureblood, at least the first few times, yet Kaname had been aroused, seeming to like the rough biting, encouraging Zero to take things further. Purebloods were different from other vampires, and Kaname had explained that at least for purebloods, blood sharing could be sexually pleasurable. Maybe pain could work the same way? So far each time, with the exception of pleasuring Zero with his mouth, the older vampire had always been the more submissive, letting Zero take control in their explorations. Zero wondered now if Kaname would have been as assertive that time if he hadn't been restrained. It was a mistake to assume Kaname wanted to control or dominate him. All Zero's previous assumptions had been wrong. Maybe he had it backwards. Maybe the pureblood found the idea of Zero taking him exciting. It seemed that way if he hadn't mistaken the brunette's words or his faint blush.

The threads of excitement running low through his stomach and groin leapt and twisted, intensifying as Zero imagined his earlier scenario the other way round; the feel of his stomach pressed tight against the curve of Kaname's back, his lips pressed to the pulse of the pureblood's throat. Maybe he was beginning to understand what made the pureblood tick. Kaname had said he would be alone in his rooms tonight and Zero decided he would go to him.

--------------------------

The walk to the Moon Dorm hadn't seemed as long as normal and Zero was approaching the double doors before he knew it. Zero concentrated his hunter senses and found he could tell where Kaname was. There didn't seem to be any others present in the dorm. Good, he wasn't sure he would have gone in if there were others. The hunter entered the dorm approaching the pureblood's rooms slowly. He didn't _think_ he was reading this wrong. Anyway, if he was Kaname would likely kill him on the spot and he wouldn't have to worry about it.

Upstairs, Kaname straightened and sat up as he detected the hunter's presence. Zero had always bitten him in the left and as usual, whenever the hunter was near, the area was tingling. Kaname rose, tugging at his clothes and brushing his hair out of his eyes.

Zero was deciding whether to knock or just walk in when Kaname opened the door. The pureblood made an appetizing vision, his shirt open at the throat, loose pants, no socks or shoes, his damp hair and the faint scent of soap attesting to his recent shower. Of course, it would be early morning for him Zero thought.

Kaname stepped back gesturing for Zero to enter. "Zero." he said quietly but the hunter noted the husky tone and the pureblood's accelerating heart rate. Zero squared his shoulders and stepped in.

The pureblood's pulse was racing, and his stomach was jumping. Kaname had been awake for hours hoping the hunter would come, and for more than just blood. He would assume nothing though; let Zero take the lead. Kaname closed the door and turned, his enquiry about Zero's thirst dying on his lips.

The hunter was close and staring at him intently. Kaname couldn't read his expression but it made his mouth dry. "Zero?" Kaname asked, swallowing.

Zero moved in fast, his hands hitting the wood of the door on either side of Kaname's head, his body pushing the pureblood up against it. Kaname's head hit the door hard and he saw stars. The hunter's face was very close, his eyes immobilizing the pureblood. His breath ghosting over Kaname's cheek.

"Ze…" Kaname began but he didn't finish as the hunter plundered his mouth. Their teeth clicked together painfully but it didn't slow the hunter down. His kiss was fierce; tongue flicking over the pureblood's teeth, the inside of his cheek and the roof of his mouth, sparring with his tongue. Kaname struggled to regain his mental balance even as his mouth and body responded.

As Zero continued to ravage the brunette's mouth he pressed his thigh between the pureblood's. The brunette was painfully hard and groaning, desperately grinding against him even as he withdrew from the pureblood's mouth, biting and pulling on Kaname's lower lip with his teeth before breaking the kiss.

The hunter left his hands where they were, palms against the door, watching Kaname carefully. He could smell his clean soap smell and under it Kaname's own unique scent. It was stronger than a few minutes ago. Kaname's body temperature was rising, making his scent stronger. Or maybe Zero's senses were heightened. It didn't matter which. Pressed this close Zero could feel Kaname's chest heaving as the pureblood tried to control his breathing.

"Zero." Kaname managed. He was aware he was hanging on to Zero's shoulders, breathless and panting. He couldn't believe how aroused he was. The hunter seemed to know exactly how to excite him. Zero still had him pinned to the door, held in place by his thigh, watching him fixedly and his eyes were undoing Kaname. The hunter looked as if he could devour him. It made Kaname so hard he ached. Zero had to know what he was doing to him. Kaname flushed, shifting uneasily but the movement increased the friction of the hunter's thigh against his arousal and rubbed his hip against the hunter's rigid length. Kaname bit back a moan.

Something flickered in the hunter's eyes and he pulled back abruptly and walked away. Kaname felt his stomach plummet. He leaned against the door to stop himself from sagging. Please, Zero couldn't do this to him. The hunter was facing away from Kaname. He was doing something with his arms but Kaname couldn't see clearly. What he was doing? The pureblood stared in disbelief as the hunter stepped out of his jeans, tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the couch. Zero was undressing?

Zero faced him as he pulled off his socks. He was aroused and naked. Zero's body was pale and perfect. Kaname took the time to catalogue smooth muscles, pale flat nipples surrounded by even paler skin, the smooth stomach, the muscles lightly defined, a trail of fine hairs from just below his navel to his erection. Kaname drank in the sight of the naked hunter. He wanted to memorize every angle and plane. Zero held his gaze, dropping carelessly to sit on the couch. Naked. The hunter was sitting naked on Kaname's couch, watching him as Kaname shut his mouth and pushed off from the door. Zero hadn't been here five minutes and Kaname was completely unsettled. He had to regain his equilibrium.

"You must feel hungry." Kaname heard himself say and flushed again at the double meaning behind his choice of words. What a stupid thing to say. He was so unbalanced. He couldn't seem to get past the fact that Zero was naked on his couch! Kaname's mind reeled. If the hunter wanted to feed, Kaname was going to be very close to all that naked flesh. How was he going to stay calm with a very naked and aroused hunter sinking his fangs into him? Zero could be rough when he drank. He shouldn't like that but he did. Kaname felt foolish standing all the way over by the door. Unconsciously he drew a little closer.

Zero sat on the couch, feet flat on the floor. He was still watching Kaname intently as he spoke for the first time since he'd arrived, his voice low and rough. " I am hungry Kaname. Why don't you come here?"

Excitement flooded the pureblood's body as the hunter spoke. He moved closer facing the younger boy but still out of reach. He focused on Zero's face, trying not to look at the younger vampire's body. It was rude, plus it made him very aroused. He needed to focus and regain his mental footing.

Zero eyes traveled up over the brunette's body. He smiled, flashing his teeth and Kaname could see fangs gleaming. Zero's smile was predatory. "Take off your clothes for me Kaname." he said softly. "I want to see all of you. I want touch your body while I drink." Though the tone was mild it was clearly a demand, not a request.

Kaname inhaled sharply, his arousal jerking, at the command. Zero was telling him to strip for him and the pureblood was stimulated more than he had ever been. What was wrong with him? Was this the result of sharing his blood? Zero was just sitting there, hands resting on the couch on either side of his body but Kaname felt the hunter could make him climax just by using his voice. What was the hunter doing to him? Kaname heard a clink of metal and glancing down was almost horrified to see he'd already undone all of his shirt buttons and he was undoing his pants. The sound was his belt buckle as he undid it. Damn! He hadn't made a conscious choice, simply done as he was told. Now he couldn't very well stop without looking very stupid.

The pureblood tossed his hair out of his eyes and jutting his chin out defiantly, stepped out of his clothes and stood haughtily before Zero.

The hunter smirked and patted his thigh. Kaname was bewildered. "You want me to sit on your lap?" he asked incredulously.

"Straddle me while I feed." Zero said smoothly. He enjoyed the mixture of emotions fleeting across the pureblood's face, irritation, excitement, nervousness, anticipation, before the older vampire was able to school his features once more.

Kaname moved slowly to kneel over Zero, his movements less graceful and sure than usual. He straddled the hunter's thighs, facing him, holding his body high and away from the hunter, hands palming each elbow. The inside of his thighs burned where they touched the younger vampire's skin. He hesitated, unsure what to do. He almost wished he could move forward in time so they would have done this already and it was behind him. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt this unsure of himself, this unsettled.

The hunter felt fierce triumph as Kaname moved to kneel over him. He'd been right. Kaname was responding to his advances. The pureblood hadn't been able to stop himself from reacting to their kiss or the sight of Zero stripping. Zero hadn't really thought this far ahead, he was acting on instinct. He hadn't expected the pureblood to do as he asked so readily and he was almost unable to control his own desire. He wanted to touch the pureblood everywhere, he was in the full throes of blood lust now but it was much worse than usual because he was lusting for much more than Kaname's blood. His darker urges were clamouring for his attention; demanding he take his mate now. Zero struggled to keep his control. He didn't know about the pureblood but it was his first time, and at least Kaname's first time with him. He didn't want to rush this.

The hunter reached up and traced Kaname's lips with his fingers, savouring the feel of the smooth velvety skin against his sensitive fingertips. He was pleased to see his hand didn't look like it was shaking. The older vampire was trying to appear calm but the glitter in his eyes and the flush at his throat told Zero he wasn't as composed as he would seem. Zero moved his hand to caress the pureblood's neck. He could feel the tremble of Kaname's muscles transmitting through his thighs to Zero's body. The hunter brought his hand to Kaname's dark hair, watching the pureblood's face as he tightened his fist in the silky tresses, pulling Kaname towards him. The brunette moaned and caught his lip between his teeth as his body came into contact with Zero's. Zero pulled until the pureblood was off balance and he had to reach for Zero's shoulders to stop himself from toppling forwards. The pureblood's hands were hot on his skin, his fingers digging into the hunter as if he was still afraid of falling.

Kaname swallowed, flushing deeply as Zero caressed his throat with his lips and tongue. Zero had chosen his left side once again, the side already agonizingly sensitive to the hunter's bite. The hunter was nibbling and sucking the sensitive area, pausing between bites and kisses to murmur dark desires.

"I want to drink from you, I want to touch you, tease you, I want to be inside you. Do you want that Kaname?" the younger boy asked continuing to bite and lick Kaname's throat.

Did he want this? Kaname asked himself. If he gave himself to the hunter it couldn't be undone. Each time the younger boy fed, Kaname had become more addicted. Blood sharing with the hunter was pure pleasure but he wanted so much more. He had begun to hope Zero would accept him as his lover, would have understood the subtext of his words and actions, but he hadn't expected the hunter to be so natural to this role. His stomach was flip-flopping. His body felt like it was coming apart; like his skin was too small, stretched too thin over his bones. He couldn't think clearly right now. Zero's actions were unraveling him.

The hunter paused and gazed at Kaname, waiting for his answer. His eyes were crimson now, fangs fully extended. He shouldn't have been able to stop himself from tearing into Kaname's throat but still he waited. Kaname realized he had underestimated Zero. He had so much more control than Kaname had expected.

"I need to know you want this." Zero said. His fingers still tangled in Kaname's hair, his other hand stroking the brunette's hip, leaving fiery trails along the pureblood's skin.

Kaname felt a moment of utter panic. This was wrong. Purebloods weren't supposed to submit to anyone. They were supposed to be in control at all times. Weakness was ruthlessly exploited. But he wanted the hunter. He wanted this. Nothing the hunter could do to him sexually could permanently hurt him. He was practically immortal with superior healing abilities and strengths. Just once couldn't he allow himself something he really wanted?

Breathing in deeply, the brunette nodded once and Zero was on him. The hand stroking his hip grasped him, pulling his body down and close as Zero pierced the sensitive skin of his neck; the hunter's other hand fisting in his hair, tugging his head back, exposing more of his throat.

The hunter drank greedily, taking great gulps of Kaname's blood, rocking his teeth in and out of Kaname as he drank. The sensation was exquisite. Each time after the hunter swallowed, he thrust his teeth in, drawing more blood into his mouth, rocking against Kaname, causing their arousals to slip and slide against each other. The brunette almost sobbed at the duel sensations. It wasn't enough to bring him all the way to orgasm but he was balanced on the precipice. He was so close. He didn't want to climax like this. If Zero was going to take him he needed to be aroused. It would make it much easier for both of them wouldn't it? He was a pureblood. He could control his body. Surely the hunter would have taken enough soon. He could hang on a little longer couldn't he?

Eventually the hunter slowed, his movements lessened and he withdrew his fangs, licking the punctures roughly. The rough grasp on his hip eased and Kaname shifted his body back slightly, breathing shakily, his achingly sensitized length no longer touching the hunter's.

Zero drew back and wiped his mouth with the heel of his hand. Flicking his tongue out he licked the blood from the corners of his mouth and his palm.

Kaname watched entranced as Zero licked his fingers. His other hand pulled Kaname closer, their lengths touching again as he wrapped his hand around both of them, sliding his fist up and down their lengths experimentally, his eyes on Kaname's.

The brunette's pupils were fully dilated, his face flushed, hair damp around his face. His muscles were still trembling, his gaze locked on the hunter's. Zero let go of their arousals and regripped Kaname's length firmly. Zero's other palm slid around the pureblood's hip, stroking the smooth round muscles of his rear. He watched Kaname carefully as, raising his hand, he brought it down fast, striking the pale flesh with his palm and fingertips.

Kaname yelped and bucked as if he'd been stung by an insect. He looked at the hunter speechlessly. Zero had just slapped him _and _he had yelped like a girl! Feelings of embarrassment fought with the sensual feel of his aroused flesh sliding against the hunter's slick palm as Zero worked his hand in a smooth motion. It hadn't really hurt and Zero's palm caressed his skin, soothing away the sting. Kaname relaxed almost infinitesimally. Even as his mind registered Zero's hand was gone, he felt the air move as the hunter struck his cheeks delivering a series of sharp smacks. He should stop this. Really he should. But with each slap his erection slid in and out of Zero tight fist. None of the slaps were really painful but together they were making his skin burn. Endorphins were flooding his system and pleasure was overriding his inhibitions and embarrassment. Kaname was bucking and writhing as Zero drew intense sensations from him and he felt unable to stop his body from responding. In a way the sense of helplessness was liberating.

"Ah. Please…." Kaname moaned helplessly. He wasn't even sure what he was asking for.

Zero watched the brunette's face. The urge to smack his palm against Kaname's exquisite flesh had come out of nowhere and he had done it before he had really thought it through. He hadn't expected this reaction though. Kaname's erection had slid through his fist with the first slap, the already hard length becoming rigid in his grasp. The pureblood was such an image of sensuality. Aroused and naked, spread across the hunter's thighs with his eyes closed, checks and lips flushed, moaning in abandon as he writhed in Zero's hands.

"Please what? What do you want Kaname?" the hunter said huskily. Zero thought the pureblood was close to completion and the hunter wanted to bring him to climax. His hand continued to stroke Kaname's arousal. He leaned forward flicking his tongue over a taut nipple. "You like this Kaname?"

"Please… Ngh, ngh" Kaname sobbed as his body convulsed and he felt hot liquid splash over his thighs. His pleasure was intense, too intense. White light flared behind his eyes, his vision and hearing shorting out. And like a circuit that was overloaded his mind shut down.

The hunter held Kaname tightly, pulling his lover against his chest. Kaname's expression had been beatific as he climaxed. He stroked the shuddering body gently, ignoring his sticky stomach for now. Kaname's breaths were warm puffs of air against his throat, stimulating his sensitive neck, the sensation traveling straight to his groin and making his own arousal throb. The pureblood still seemed out of it; maybe that was a good thing right now. It might cause less discomfort to prep him Zero thought as he slid his hand down the pureblood's back and over the smooth round flesh. He slid a sticky finger against Kaname's entrance and pushed in gently.

Sensation returned first followed by sound. The pureblood became aware of Zero's fingers moving in him. The hunter was pressing them in and out firmly, gradually moving deeper. Kaname realized he was pushing back against them, making little inarticulate noises of pleasure with each thrust. He couldn't seem to stop himself.

"Kaname I need to move you, okay?" Zero murmured. He was sure they were both ready but the brunette was clinging to him and the angle was wrong. Kaname gave a little mewl of protest as Zero removed his fingers and turned them both so they were positioned sideways on the couch. The hunter paused briefly as his eyes traveled over the pureblood on his knees and elbows in front of him. Kaname had his head resting on his forearms, face turned to the side. His eyes were closed, hair dark and damp clinging to the nape of his neck. Zero could see each vertebrae along the curve of the pureblood's spine and the slightly reddened skin where Zero's hand had contacted his flesh. It must have been redder earlier but was fading quickly. Kaname opened his eyes and raised his head to look at Zero. The invitation in his expression was all Zero needed and he gripped the pureblood's hips with his hands as he eased himself slowly in.

Zero had been prepared to go slowly, to help the older boy become accustomed to the feeling of Zero inside him, but he slid in easily, his stomach tight against Kaname's back almost with the first stroke. It felt so natural, as if their bodies were made to fit to each other's and no one else's. He was enveloped in tight, satiny heat. The pureblood was rocking against him, perspiration dotting his skin, moaning softly as he moved with the hunter. The sensation was unbelievable and Zero moved smoothly and slowly at first. Soon though, the need to drive himself into his willing partner overcame his wish to make this last and his thrusts became more urgent.

As he moved closer to his own climax Zero wanted to bring Kaname with him. He eyed the long stretch of pale skin over Kaname's back and the damp tendrils of dark hair sticking to the brunette's neck. He was too far away and hunter wanted to press himself against Kaname, to kiss his throat and lips. Zero let go of Kaname's hips to lean forward. Wrapping his arms around Kaname's chest, he pulled them both upright.

The pureblood gave a startled cry as he was pulled backwards but the new angle was deeper and with every snap of his hips the hunter was stroking something inside him that threatened to bring him to a shattering climax. Zero had not let go and Kaname leaned back against the younger boy, hugging the arms that held him so tightly. He was almost there.

He was deep inside. The pureblood's scent was all around him, his lover's hands holding his own arms in place, keeping him firmly against him. Kaname was making keening sounds, slamming his body onto Zero's arousal and arching against him. Zero's vampire urges, awake since he had first scented Kaname when he arrived, took over and he sank his teeth into the junction of the brunette's neck and shoulder, holding him in place as he thrust his hips repeatedly.

Kaname screamed, spilling his seed, his muscles clenching as he rode out his climax. It was enough to send Zero spiraling over the edge of his own completion as he snapped his hips erratically a few more times before lowering Kaname to the couch and collapsing bonelessly on top of him.

Both vampires were shuddering and trembling. Zero was physically and emotionally exhausted and his arms were still wrapped tightly around Kaname, pinned underneath the pureblood. He should get them cleaned up and then leave but he just needed a minute. Just a minute Zero thought as his breathing slowed and he drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Sorry this took a while. I've been pretty busy lately plus this is over 5000 words. Please send me a PM if you find any errors.

Contains a lemon scene.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. I'm just playing around.

* * *

Chapter 7

The fabric on the back of the couch was an interesting pattern. This close, the individual threads were apparent; each separate, yet interconnected, weaving in and out of the others.

He'd been staring at the back of the couch for some time but Kaname wasn't sure how long. Zero lay behind him unmoving, half on, half off him. If Kaname held his breath he could feel the hunter's ribs moving against him, expanding and contracting as he breathed slowly and steadily. His muscles were relaxed, one knee and thigh resting between Kaname's, an arm still tucked under them. His breath was warm and moist against the pureblood's shoulder. It was obvious he was sleeping. Kaname gave a rueful smile. He liked the feel of Zero pressed against him while they rested, but he was beginning to get uncomfortable. He was sticky and itchy and Zero was heavy. Idly he wondered if the couch was salvageable. Probably, since he was apparently lying on Zero's crumpled shirt, which seemed to have taken most of the damage.

They'd had amazing sex and he was still a little dazed. Kaname was sure that even if it hadn't been his first time, he would have still thought it was the most incredible experience of his life. It had been wonderful and passionate and wild and a little scary and Kaname couldn't stop thinking about it. He was embarrassed about some of the things Zero had done with him but he couldn't stop replaying different parts of the last hour or so over and over. He had never let himself go like that, ever, but Zero had somehow overrode his ability to repress his desires and Kaname had lost control of his responses and actions, basically letting the hunter do as he pleased.

There was a reason for self-restraint Kaname reminded himself. He had shared the most intense physical connection he could ever hope to achieve and in doing so may have laid himself bare for crushing heartache. It was foolish and he could be badly hurt but he didn't seem to have any sense when the hunter was involved. Kaname wriggled his shoulders a little to ease Zero over slightly. The hunter gave a little start and the pureblood could tell Zero was awake. Kaname lay still, suddenly not sure what to say.

He'd been sleeping, Zero realized. Damn, he hadn't meant to do that. What kind of person had euphoric sex then promptly collapsed on their partner and fell asleep? Still, it looked like Kaname was doing the same, so Zero didn't feel quite as bad. The hunter gave a little grunt of distaste as he tried to move. His arm was under the pureblood and felt like it was asleep. They were both sticky and probably glued together. He really needed to get cleaned up. He couldn't stay indefinitely but he couldn't leave smelling like he was wearing Eau de Kaname cologne.

Easing himself up on one arm Zero leaned over a little looking at the pureblood's face. Kaname eyes were closed; his dark lashes casting shadows on his cheek. Zero carefully eased his arm out from underneath the sleeping pureblood. "Kaname?" he whispered. No response.

Since he could look at him unaware, Zero took a moment to watch the pureblood. He gazed at Kaname, his eyes tracing the pureblood's facial features. "Kaname?" he tried again, still no response. Zero impulsively leaned over a little more and kissed the pureblood high on his cheekbone. Since Kaname was asleep, he let his lips leave a trail of kisses, following the curve of bone along the jaw and placing a gentle kiss on the corner of Kaname's mouth. Still the pureblood didn't move. Zero smirked as he eased himself off the couch. "More like a zombie than a vampire," he muttered as he padded off in search of a shower.

Kaname lay still, eyes closed as he listened to the hunter moving away. What was Zero doing? Was he getting dressed? Zero couldn't just leave though. He was lying on the hunter's shirt, Kaname remembered. Why hadn't he let Zero know he was awake when Zero had kissed him so softly? He wasn't a coward so why did he freeze? Kaname sighed. Each time he gained ground with the hunter he lost some. It seemed one of them was always backing off.

Just like the other night. Zero's assertiveness had been really arousing. But once he had brought Kaname to climax the hunter had gotten shy. It would have been sweet if Kaname hadn't been so frustrated. Zero didn't really seem comfortable with someone touching his body. But it had probably been the first time he had been touched like that, Kaname mused. Life at the school was sheltering and Kaname couldn't see Zero having many opportunities to experiment. Besides, he knew Zero wouldn't put a human at risk of sudden bloodlust and he wouldn't be a vampire's plaything. Even if this had been a one-time thing for the hunter, Kaname didn't think Zero would throw the fact that he had given himself to the younger boy back in his face. Zero could be cold and moody but he wasn't manipulative or vindictive, and what were those kisses? He obviously thought Kaname was asleep or he probably wouldn't have done that, but the hunter's actions had given him away. That wasn't the action of someone who didn't care. The younger vampire wasn't as cold and emotionless as he would like Kaname to believe.

He could hear the sound of the shower running in his bathroom. He should really get up and talk to Zero or it was going to be very awkward. The pureblood pictured a wet and naked Zero in his shower. He'd better wait till Zero was out of the shower though.

Zero surveyed the bathroom. It was bigger than the one Zero shared in the Sun Dorm, or even the one at the Chairman's house. Kaname had a big deep bathtub plus a large walk-in shower stall. The pureblood seemed to like his creature comforts. There was a huge assortment of shampoos and conditioners, even several bottles of body wash. Zero knew Kaname was used to being pampered and his bathroom was proof. Zero smiled to himself as he fiddled with the faucet. He was feeling ridiculously cheerful. Still the pureblood was not weak. He was physically strong and mentally held himself tightly in check. That was a strength too, one that the hunter admired.

Zero was wary of emotions. He had spent the last few years building elaborate barricades against them. He had fought despair and loneliness since he was bitten and his family killed so long ago. The only emotion he allowed was anger. When he was angry he wasn't feeling despair for the past or regret for his lost future. Sometimes it was all that got him through one day to the next. Emotions were like wild animals. They could turn on you and rip you apart, destroy you even, if you let them. Better to feel nothing if possible, than be torn to pieces.

The hunter ruthlessly squashed his gloomy thoughts. He would accept Kaname's blood, and whatever else was available for as long as it was offered. Even when he was just drinking blood, holding Kaname soothed his loneliness, making it easier to control. But Zero knew physical contact could create a false sense of intimacy. He would have to be careful, Zero thought. Kaname's caresses felt so intimate. When the pureblood touched him, his body's own responses gave strength to his emotions, overwhelming him and eroding his carefully built walls. Zero didn't want Kaname to know the effect he had. Knowledge was power and could be used to control or further hurt him. He couldn't get emotionally attached to the pureblood. If he allowed that to happen, when it ended, and it would, he'd be broken.

The shower was still running but Kaname heard Zero returning. Was he coming to get his clothes?

"Oi, Kaname, wake up." Zero said as he poked the pureblood in the rump with an index finger. The sleepy naked pureblood looked so peaceful, he just couldn't help antagonizing him.

Kaname rolled slowly onto his stomach, leaning on his elbows and arching to stretch his back as he looked at the hunter somewhat cautiously. He needed to buy a little time till he figured out how Zero was going to react now that they were both awake.

"The water's hot, come on." Zero said reaching out his hand and pulling Kaname to his feet and towards the bathroom. "You need a shower." Zero said, herding the pureblood into the tiled stall.

Kaname allowed Zero to push him under the falling water. He stood facing the wall, head down, his wet hair hanging forward. The hot water cascaded over him, feeling good. Zero had followed him into the shower stall and after a moment the pureblood turned his head. Zero was looking at the assortment of bathing products. Kaname watched as Zero picked up a bottle and sniffed it.

"You use this one a lot right?" Zero said, looking up. "It smells like you." His eyes traveled up and down the pureblood's body and he gave a little lopsided smile. "You need to get cleaned up," he said pouring some of the gel into his hand.

Zero stepped closer and switched places, moving Kaname out of the shower's spray. He slid slippery hands over Kaname's neck, rubbing behind the pureblood's ears, down over his collarbones and over shoulders and arms. Kaname sucked in a breath as Zero's hands glided over his sensitive nipples and down his stomach. Zero's violet grey eyes flicked to his face, looking up at him slyly from under dripping bangs as the hunter slid a sudsy hand across Kaname's hip.

"Turn around Kaname, " Zero said almost playfully. He seemed to be in a cheerful mood. Kaname had never seen the hunter relaxed. He'd never seen him smile before today either. He didn't seem to be embarrassed by their activities and he wasn't running off. Kaname complied, turning slowly, and Zero stepped closer as one hand slid between the pureblood's thighs. A soapy palm trailed lightly over his groin and Kaname's body woke up as the hunter's sudsy fingers moved over his skin and probed the cleft of his cheeks, rubbing against his entrance.

"Does it hurt? Are you sore?" the hunter asked softly.

Kaname shook his head. "I'm fine Zero, better than fine. It was wonderful."

Zero moved out of the spray. "Okay you can rinse," he said briskly, ignoring the brunette's comment. He didn't want to think about the emotional side of what they were doing. Better to just keep things physical.

Kaname backed into the water to rinse, watching the hunter reach for the bottle of shower gel. "My turn Zero." the pureblood said gently.

The hunter's head shot up and he looked at Kaname uneasily. "I can do it myself Kaname," he muttered.

"You washed me. Won't you allow me to wash you?" Kaname asked watching Zero carefully. He made an effort to keep his voice light and his own body language relaxed. Zero's body language indicated he was going to refuse, and before the hunter could answer, Kaname played his trump card. "I know you're not fond of being touched, but you're not scared of it are you?" he enquired innocently.

Zero glared but he gave in. "Fine. Whatever," he muttered grumpily.

As he moved closer, Kaname held out his hand for the shower gel and Zero handed it over grudgingly. Kaname poured a generous amount into his palms and started at Zero's throat, just as the hunter had done with him. He spent time washing the hunter's ears, enjoying the feel of the hard metal piercings against his slippery fingers, before siding his arms behind Zero, moving on to the hunter's shoulders.

The muscles of the younger boy's shoulders and neck were tense and Kaname worked the knots, massaging gently, applying more pressure as he felt the muscles begin to relax. Kaname snuck a peek at the hunter. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted back slightly, hands hanging loosely at his sides.

The brunette continued to knead the muscles of Zero's shoulders, working his way down to the small of Zero's back and the swell of his cheeks. As he felt Zero tense he switched to the front spending more time than was necessary on Zero's chest and stomach.

Kaname loved the feel of the hunter's slippery skin. He didn't want to stop sliding his hands over and around Zero's nipples, down to the dip of his stomach and back to his nipples, again and again. If he kept this up, Zero would likely become aroused again but the hunter wasn't telling him to stop and the pureblood wanted to touch the silver-haired vampire for as long, and in as many places as he could. This was the first time he had really explored Zero's body and stroking the slippery skin was stimulating. Kaname was getting hard, his member starting to feel heavy and hot against his thigh.

Zero tried not to groan. He didn't really think having his body touched this way was smart and he intended to end this soon but right now it felt so good. Strong fingers had loosened muscles Zero hadn't realized were knotted. When the pureblood started to slide slick fingers over his sensitive nipples, trailing his hands down towards his groin, Zero's pulse began to speed up. Kaname repeated the motion over and over, stopping just shy of touching Zero where he suddenly really wanted to be touched, and now Zero did groan. He could feel himself hardening and it took all of his willpower to stand still and not move into the older vampire's touches.

Kaname smiled to himself but he was careful not to change his expression. Zero was encouraging him, almost imperceptibly rising up on his toes as Kaname slid his hand towards the hunter's groin. Now he increased the area he was stroking, sliding a slippery hand along Zero's stiffening shaft as the hunter hissed with pleasure. The pureblood returned one hand to Zero's nipple, continuing to slowly stroke Zero with the other. The next time he slid his hand down he continued around the hunter's thigh and over his rear, using a slippery finger to tease the hunter's tight ring of muscle. Zero jerked in surprise, opening his eyes and staring at the pureblood.

"Relax Zero," Kaname whispered, guiding Zero into the spray. Apparently certain portions of the hunter's anatomy were off limits.

"I won't do anything unless you say it's okay. Though if I promise not to bite you, will you let me try something?" the brunette asked softly. He had stopped caressing Zero and was using his hands to help rinse off the suds.

The hunter looked at him warily. "Don't try anything weird Kaname," he warned. Though to be fair, he had pulled some pretty weird stuff on the pureblood.

Kaname smiled slightly, leaning forward. He held Zero's hips loosely as he took Zero's earlobe into his mouth, flicking his tongue over and around the hard jewelry, his teeth clinking occasionally against the metal.

"Aghh," Zero breathed. The pureblood's mouth was so warm and wet and his tongue was doing something that was sending spikes of lust straight to Zero's groin.

"Okay so far?" Kaname asked, the amusement clear in his voice.

"Yeah." Zero managed. He wanted to take the brunette all over again, here, right now. Kaname was trailing open mouth kisses down Zero's jaw and over his neck. The shower spray kept his skin wet and the kisses felt almost frictionless. There was just enough sensation to make him crave more.

Zero stiffened as he felt Kaname moving over the area where he'd been bitten.

"The neck is a very sensitive erogenous zone for vampires," Kaname murmured against Zero's neck before flicking his tongue in strange little patterns. He was careful not to let his teeth touch the hunter's flesh.

It was disconcerting at first but as the movements became repetitious Zero found the sensation pleasant and he relaxed a little more. Kaname's hard length occasionally brushed against his, providing an arc of erotic sensation from his groin to his neck. He didn't think Kaname was doing that intentionally but it was so arousing. He was hard again.

"Kaname stop. Please," Zero ground out huskily.

True to his word, the brunette pulled back but he didn't release the younger vampire's hips as he watched his face, waiting expectantly.

"I'm…. I want…..," Zero hung his head. "You should stop," he panted, his face hot.

The hunter's skin was wet and flushed, water dripping from his silver bangs and even his eyelashes. Kaname envied the beads of water rushing over Zero's body. They lovingly touched the hunter's lips and nipples, continuing down his flat stomach to pool in the soft curls surrounding his erection, before reluctantly slithering down the hunter's thighs to the tiles on the floor. Zero looked so appealing. He was breathing hard, fighting his desire and Kaname very much wanted to see the hunter out of control. It wasn't really fair if only he was the only one that couldn't control himself.

Gripping Zero's hips a little more firmly Kaname leaned in again, continuing to mouth and lick Zero's neck and collarbones. He thought he was beginning to understand how to push the hunter's buttons. The pureblood reached for the hunter's hard length as he whispered directly into the hunter's ear, "But I want to do it again Zero."

As Kaname's touch and his words reached him simultaneously, the hunter's entire body reacted and he flung his head back, biting his lip to stifle his gasp. Zero tasted blood and knew he'd bitten it.

The hot metallic scent hit Kaname's senses instantaneously. This was his lover's blood, his mate's blood and it had been denied him. He was consumed with the desire to embed his fangs deep into Zero and ravage the younger boy. To take both his blood and his body as the hunter thrashed and screamed. Kaname closed his eyes, breathing shallowly through his mouth. It didn't really help but it gave him a focus until he could get his rational side in control. He would _not_ let his fangs lengthen or his eyes change to crimson. He would never take anything of Zero's by force. That was unthinkable. But the aroma was exquisite and in his heightened state of arousal he physically ached with the need to complete the circle of blood sharing he had unwittingly begun with the hunter. Maybe he could alleviate the need without biting. Would he be allowed a taste? Not much, just enough to imprint Zero's flavour in his memory so he would be able to remember the hunter's distinct taste forever.

Only seconds had passed. He still had his hand wrapped around Zero's length and a peek through his lashes showed him the hunter was staring at him wide eyed and frozen in place, a bead of blood welling up on his lip. As he watched the hunter's tongue quickly slipped out to chase the droplet away but another grew to replace it. The pureblood stared at the tiny sphere as it swelled, becoming larger. Kaname could feel Zero's body beginning to tremble.

He could do this, Kaname thought. A fleeting moment of gratification, no matter how much he wanted it, was not worth losing what might be between them.

"It's okay Zero. I promised I won't bite you," he breathed. "Just don't move suddenly." He moved forward and gently touched his tongue to the crimson drop. The droplet exploded against his tongue and Kaname's mouth was filled with the rich tang and satiny texture of the hunter's lifeblood.

Kaname gently drew Zero's bottom lip into his mouth as he caressed the bite with his tongue, licking the blood away as it reached the surface of Zero's lip. Under his careful ministrations the skin healed rapidly. Kaname sought out and devoured every atom of the younger boy's spilt blood, probing and stroking the hunter's mouth until he was left with just an echo of the sweet ambrosia. It was enough though. He would never forget Zero's unique flavour.

Zero had been too startled to move and it was over before his fright could fully kick in. Kaname had soothed his lip, thoroughly kissed him and was now firmly stroking him as if nothing had happened. He expected he would have been drained dry but the pureblood had seemed barely interested. Zero would think about this but not now. The brunette vampire was squeezing and stroking his length, insistently, driving Zero wild. Kaname wanted them to have sex again and Zero was more than willing to accommodate him.

A bottle of conditioner was within reach and Zero made a grab for it. Kaname seemed to realize what he wanted it for and shook some out, coating Zero in the slippery substance and moving back to lean back against the tiles. The hunter sucked in a breath as the cold liquid touched his hot skin and Kaname seemed to smirk.

His smirk disappeared as Zero closed the distance, pressing hard against the brunette and pushing his way into the pureblood's tight, velvet heat. Both boys groaned as Zero continued to remorselessly push forward, penetrating Kaname slowly inch by inch.

It felt incredible but Kaname wanted, needed, to feel Zero take him deeper. Maybe this wasn't the best place to do this but it was too late now. The pureblood shifted, spreading his legs a little before hooking a leg around the hunter's hip.

Zero was startled at Kaname's movement but he could move more freely with the pureblood's leg around his hip. If one leg was good maybe two was better? Zero grabbed Kaname's other thigh and lifted him as the pureblood uttered a surprised little cry, grabbing Zero's shoulders.

"Ughh!" Zero grunted. He was rather suddenly fully seated in Kaname, his legs braced, arms supporting the pureblood's thighs, resting his head against the pureblood's chest. "Just give you a minute 'kay?" Zero panted. He knew he wasn't really being coherent but he needed to calm down. He was struggling with sensory overload here. But he wasn't going to admit that to the pureblood.

Kaname's back was pressed against the cool tiles, legs wrapped around Zero. The hunter was fully sheathed in him but he wasn't moving. Kaname didn't want a minute. He wanted to feel Zero sliding in and out of him now. Pushing back against the tiles he arched his body up and off Zero then gripped the hunter's hips with his legs and pulled himself down and onto the hunter's shaft. It felt amazing and Zero made a sound somewhere between a sob and a wail. Kaname definitely wanted to hear him make that sound again. The pureblood rode his young lover, moving deliberately. He could see the top of the hunter's silver head and feel his muffled cries against his chest but he wanted to see Zero's face.

Bracing himself against the tiles, Kaname pushed his hips forward and the hunter was forced to step back, creating some space between their chests and stomachs. Zero looked up as if to ask what was he doing and Kaname held his gaze as he moved deliberately, impaling himself on the younger vampire, over and over. The hunter eyes were almost all pupil, his throat and cheeks flushed as he breathed raggedly through his mouth. Seeing Zero like that and knowing he was responsible was amazingly erotic. Kaname might technically be the bottom right now but there was no question as to who was calling the shots this time. Last time Zero had verbally teased him without mercy. How would the hunter respond to the same treatment Kaname wondered? He had responded by bitting his lip earlier. Kaname suspected Zero was stimulated by bedroom talk.

"Do you like the way this feels Zero? Do you like the way I feel?" Kaname asked in a sultry tone, watching Zero as he spoke. He felt slightly foolish but the hunter liked it, he could tell.

"Agh… nghhh." Zero involuntarily responded. He had assumed he'd be controlling things but Kaname as usual, managed to take charge, even in a situation like this. Normally it would infuriate him but right now it was an unbelievable turn on. He was moving deep inside the pureblood who was so hot, so smooth. He was close and trying hard not to reach orgasm first. He wanted to see Kaname's face when he climaxed again but the pureblood was pinning him with this hot, sexy look and he couldn't hold on much longer. Zero grit his teeth with determination.

That he was causing this reaction was very arousing for Kaname. The hunter's reaction was stoking his own desire. Kaname quickened his movements to match those of the hunter. Zero was starting to speed up, beginning to move more erratically. Kaname suspected the hunter was close now and he wanted to reach his peak with him. Zero made a sudden forward lunging movement, pressing tight against him, sandwiching him between the wet tiles and the hunter's slick body as he thrust upwards as hard and fast as he could.

"Nghhh … agh… Zero! Zero!" Kaname panted as he flexed and writhed on the hunter.

"That's it, Kaname, aghhh, aghhh," Zero cried as he tumbled over the edge. Distantly he felt the pureblood's body tighten around him as Kaname sobbed something incoherently.

"It's okay. It's okay," Zero soothed. He was so tired now. His legs were shaking and he let go of the pureblood's thighs as he slowly withdrew and lowered them both to the shower stall floor.

Kaname came back into himself as if from a great height. He was kneeling in the shower and holding Zero who was slumped on the floor, head pressed against Kaname's chest. He'd been shielding the hunter's face from the shower spray while his fingers carded through Zero's silver hair. Zero's arms were encircling Kaname, his hands holding the pureblood loosely around the waist. Periodically his breath hitched and his hands tightened as he unconsciously pressed a little closer. Kaname found the hunter's dazed condition endearing. He knew once Zero came to his senses he would likely resume his ingrained habit of keeping everyone at arm's length, but this was a rare opportunity to, well, cuddle the hunter. It was surprisingly satisfying.

A minute passed and Kaname sighed reluctantly. The water wasn't as hot anymore and they really should get out of here before it got cold. "Come on Zero," Kaname murmured gently guiding the hunter to his feet. He steered the younger vampire under the water. Zero stood quietly, a sleepy unguarded expression on his face, while the brunette quickly washed the hunter down, then himself. Kaname turned off the water and nudged Zero over to the bath mat. He selected a large fluffy towel from the abundantly stocked selection and quickly wrapped it around himself. Choosing another he wrapped it around Zero and began to gently rub him down. The towel he had chosen for Zero was a bluish purple and contrasted well with the hunter's silver hair. The first towel he had taken was a pale yellow. He could easily have used that one for Zero. Did he unconsciously select the second towel for Zero because it suited his colouring better, he wondered?

Zero was aware he had been mentally drifting for a while. He was relaxed and sated. It was pleasant to have someone else wash him and dry him. No one had done that since he was a very small child. Yuki had helped him bathe once, but that had been the night of the attack. Zero winced slightly. Usually he tried not to think about that night. He was always filled with despair and anger when he did. Zero waited for the inevitable feelings to flood through him, drowning him, but nothing happened. The hunter relaxed cautiously. It seemed he wasn't going to freak out tonight.

Unaware of Zero's thoughts, Kaname continued to gently dry him. The hunter's hair was still wet and Kaname grabbed a smaller towel, enveloping Zero's head before blotting the excess moisture and rubbing the silver hair with the towel. "Are you always this amiable afterwards?" Kaname teased gently as he tousled the hunter's damp locks with the towel.

Having his hair touched had always made him relaxed and sleepy and after their recent activities Zero mental barriers were well and truly lowered and his mind was drifting lazily. He answered without thought, responding to the question honestly. "I don't know. When we do it again we'll both find out."

The hands toweling his hair slowed and Zero experienced mild disappointment. A few seconds later his response sank in and he realized just what he'd said. Zero's blissful relaxed state evaporated. Shit! He'd just confessed he had no experience. He acted so boldly. As if he did it all the time and knew what he was doing. He'd taken Kaname, twice! And just as embarrassing, he'd all but admitted he wanted to do it again sometime. The pureblood would never allow that now that he knew Zero was so inexperienced. He'd been stupid letting the pureblood slip through his defenses and now he would be hurt. Any second Kaname would say something cold and hurtful and then cut him out of his life.

Kaname removed the towel from Zero's head, using his long fingers to arrange Zero's tousled hair into some sort of order. The hunter wouldn't meet his eyes and was blushing furiously.

"You've never done this before, Zero?" he asked softly. Kaname had suspected as much but he was fiercely glad that the younger boy had never been with anyone else and touched that he had chosen Kaname for his first time. No one ever forgot their first time did they? Of course Zero was his first lover too but he hadn't really had much choice had he? He was imprinted on the hunter. The more honest part of him spoke up, asking if imprinting and one-way blood sharing could generate a response that was strong enough to bring him to his knees in the shower.

Kaname gently touched Zero's chin, tilting his face up. The hunter still refused to meet his eyes. Just a few days ago he'd decided to come clean with the hunter hadn't he? So he should be honest with both Zero and himself.

"I'd like that. You know, it was my first time too," he said simply. He might seem to be worldly and experienced, but Kaname had lived a pretty restricted existence too. Plus as a pureblood he was protective of his privacy and wary of other's motives.

The hunter's head jerked up and startled lavender eyes met his. Kaname could practically see the gears grinding as Zero frowned, replaying the last couple of sentences.

Zero's expression cleared as Kaname's words finally made sense but he looked even more surprised. "You've never done it either?" Zero asked surprised. "And you still want to do it again, with me?" he asked incredulously.

"Well not right now Zero. I'm pretty tired," the pureblood deadpanned. "But practice makes perfect," the pureblood gave a little smirk. "Finish drying while I see if I can find our clothes. I think I'll need to loan you a shirt though," Kaname said amusedly as he exited the bathroom, leaving a thoroughly surprised ex-human standing on his bathmat wondering what was wrong with his shirt.

end chapter


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter deals with the Yuki factor. I decided to stay canon in that Yuki is Kaname's sister but obviously since this a male/male fic they aren't betrothed. Also we know from the manga that Cain tells Zero that as he was bitten by Shizuka Hio there is now a bond between the two and we can see it reacts when she's near. That much is canon. The rest of this chapter is my imagination as inspired by Blackened Wing and her excellent fics Crimson Door and Blood Moon. You could say her works are the canon fics of Kaname and Zero pairings.

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Vampire Knight. I'm just having some fun with the boys.

Warning for cliffhanger. I've almost finished the next part but had to break here due to the length. It will be the last one though.

* * *

Chapter 8

Kaname stared out of the window deep in thought, his eyes seeing nothing. The other night students sat around him, displaying various degrees of attention to the lecturer as he droned on ceaselessly.

It wouldn't be time for Zero to need to drink for a few more days, Kaname judged. His blood seemed to be stabilizing Zero and the hunter didn't feel the need to drink so often now. The pureblood sighed internally. He almost regretted some of the more beneficial aspects his blood provided. It seemed he only saw Zero when the hunter needed to feed, though their "feeding" sessions usually turned into extended foreplay. Zero didn't need blood as frequently but so far, since that first time in his room, they had ended up sleeping together every time the hunter drank. Well, not actually asleep together like some sort of lovebirds Kaname thought amused. He wouldn't mind, but the younger vampire could be pretty prickly when he felt like it. Kaname tried to imagine putting his arm around Zero's shoulder in a gesture of affection. Imaginary Zero took umbrage and imaginary Kaname's arm was soundly brushed off. Kaname snorted in amusement, receiving an inquiring look from Takuma.

Shaking his head in an "it's nothing" gesture, Kaname went back to staring out into the darkness and daydreaming. It seemed he spent a lot of time thinking of the silver haired hunter these days. Just this evening as showered before class, the familiar scent of his shower gel had reminded him of the hunter and the time their time spent together in Kaname's shower. They had never showered together since, but Kaname had found himself becoming aroused while in the shower on a number of occasions, guiltily imagining Zero's lips or his hands touching him. It was inconvenient. More than once he had arrived to class slightly breathless and flushed, his pureblood scent broadcasting stronger than usual as a result of his heightened body temperature. His years of practice in presenting a calm, collected façade and cool reserve had stood him in good stead and if they wondered, no one asked why the pureblood prince's scent was so strong at the start of class. He knew even if the others noticed, none of them would comment, but he would still be mortified if anyone suspected he was fantasizing in his shower.

Kaname couldn't help it though. With practice, Zero was now much more skilled at drawing blood. He used his teeth; tongue and lips with practiced ease, and seemed to take great delight in relentlessly stimulating Kaname as he drank. The act of giving his blood to the hunter had become almost unbearable erotic. Even now his throat throbbed gently, as if to remind him, or perhaps the hunter was near by he thought eagerly. He suspected Zero's libido was less demanding than his own because surely if the hunter was suffering from physical need and wanted Kaname he would seek him out wouldn't he? If the hunter felt he needed an excuse he could always feign a need to drink. But even as he completed the thought, Kaname intuitively knew Zero wouldn't do that. The hunter was annoyingly proud and stubborn. He would rather deny himself physically than admit he wanted or needed anything. The pureblood suspected somehow that was even truer if that particular need involved him. The phrase "cutting off one's nose to spite one's own face" came to mind. Besides, he hadn't actually made any effort either had he? How could he expect Zero to own up to his desires and confess his needs without some indication from Kaname that they would be accepted? He could at least met Zero halfway couldn't he?

Meaningful relationships obviously took work. Kaname shifted restlessly, uncrossing and recrossing his long legs. It seemed such a long time ago that he had imagined himself falling in love, being captivated by someone who loved him and whom he loved in return. That seemed naive now. It wasn't quite like that with Zero but he didn't want to be involved with the hunter and in a relationship with someone else too. That wouldn't be fair to Zero or the other person. Whether by accident or design it didn't matter. He had chosen to share his blood with Zero. He had a responsibility to the hunter and he would not abandon him. Kaname unconsciously sat a little straighter, squaring his shoulders. Essentially, it was Zero or no one. It was simple really, when he laid it all out like that.

So, Kaname mused. Could he have something special with the grumpy hunter? They had very strong sexual chemistry, though the pureblood shut down that line of thought, moving on quickly before he experienced a physical response right here in class. Just as important as physical attraction, he respected Zero and he thought the hunter respected him and Kaname believed there was real affection between them. They had a good foundation for a relationship. Many long-term vampire relationships were based on much less. But if he wanted their relationship to move forward it was clear he was going to have to be the more mature one here and swallow his pride. Kaname felt an irrational surge of irritation. Why should he have to woo Zero? Because he knew Zero wouldn't even think of trying to court him he answered himself resignedly. If he wanted more out of this then he had to work for it.

Besides, if he was truthful with himself, he had wanted more since the first time Zero had agreed to drink from him. His body had been thrumming with energy, his entire being hyper alert the moment Zero had reluctantly said yes. To deny it would be deluding himself. His actions only served as proof. He was naturally inclined to be more assertive physically yet he always held back, letting Zero dominate him in bed every time, taking his cues from Zero, not pushing back. He wasn't complaining. The sex was so much better than he had ever imagined, but a part of him longed to reciprocate. He wished, just a little bit, that it wasn't always quite so much effort. That the hunter was just a little less repressed and perhaps a little more, well, versatile. Wouldn't it be wonderful if one day Zero offered himself to Kaname in return, or perhaps at least give some sign that he welcomed Kaname's caresses, the pureblood thought ruefully. He knew Zero liked it when Kaname touched him but did he actually want him to do so? Fate seemed to have a sense of humour, the pureblood mused. She had given him a prickly, stubborn and proud, _male _partner who was unlikely to play the role of a delicate wide-eyed, blushing uke.

His musings were cut short as movement outside caught his attention, his keen eyesight easily identifying the familiar silver haired figure. Kaname was on his feet, drawing everyone's attention before he realized it. The pureblood excused himself politely as he left the classroom. He'd been thinking about Zero and here he was. It was serendipity wasn't it?

"Zero," Kaname called. His long strides covered the ground rapidly, catching up to the hunter who had stopped, waiting for him.

"Is everything okay?" Kaname asked, mentally reminding himself not to pounce on the younger vampire right here and now. There was a slight breeze and Zero was standing upwind. Kaname's keen sense of smell picked up the hunter's fragrance. It was delightful as always and he allowed himself to breathe deeply.

"It's fine Kaname, I was just checking the grounds before turning in," Zero replied. It surprised him sometimes how much easier it could be to talk to the pureblood now. Why had he always thought him so unapproachable before?

"You're going to bed?" Kaname asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

Zero stared at the pureblood. "Well I was going to unwind a little first," the hunter said a little puzzled. He was getting better at reading the pureblood but he wasn't sure what was that particular tone meant. It sounded sort of wistful.

"Uh, why aren't you in class Kaname?" Zero asked. "You don't _have_ to tell me," he added quickly, realizing his question sounded more like an admonishment than an enquiry. Zero knew the pureblood wasn't a risk to the day students. He shouldn't care what Kaname was doing. It wasn't really any of his business.

The pureblood smiled. "I'm cutting classes tonight," he said mischievously. "Do you want to come to my rooms? I can teach you how to play chess. It's a pleasant way to unwind."

The idea had come to him as he stood there and might allow him to spend sometime with the younger vampire. Perhaps they could get to know each other a little better this way and develop their relationship. He could control himself and spend time with Zero without having sex, surely. He liked Zero's company. The hunter didn't expect him to behave in a certain way and treated him as an equal. Others would perhaps have found that offensive had they known, but Kaname found it refreshing. He cherished the hunter's ability to ignore vampire social constraints.

"I know how to play chess Kaname," Zero said slowly. It was annoying that Kaname would assume he didn't. "In fact, I have a chess board in my room too." The hunter scowled as he realized his words could be interpreted as an invitation.

"We can go to your room Zero, if you prefer," Kaname said quietly. He really wanted to spend time with Zero but he didn't want to force himself on the hunter. "Perhaps you're tired though. You're keeping to a day schedule right?" Kaname asked. If Zero didn't want to spend time with him right now he was okay with that he told himself. They had plenty of time. He could be patient.

Zero bristled at the implication that he was too tired, too physically inferior, to keep up with the pureblood. He opened his mouth to issue a heated reply but paused. It had been sometime since they'd been together. Was the older vampire lonely? Kaname was expected to distance himself from anyone of a lower station and since he was the only pureblood around, Zero suspected he spent a lot of time alone in his rooms. The other vampires probably weren't much company anyway; hanging on his every word and making big cow eyes at the pureblood. Besides, being in Zero's room gave him the home advantage and he had been contemplating trying something with the pureblood. It didn't have to be tonight though he reminded himself. Not if he didn't feel like it.

"Zero? Are you okay?" Kaname asked mild concern evident in his voice.

Zero realized he still hadn't responded. "I'm fine Kaname. Let's go to my room. I'm still at the Chairman's house," Zero stated firmly.

The walk wasn't long but they walked in silence both engrossed in their own thoughts. Kaname wondered why Zero had agreed to play chess. He had seemed about to refuse the pureblood's offer and Kaname was somewhat surprised he had accepted. Still, he reminded himself, it didn't necessarily mean the hunter wanted blood or sex, but Zero was very capable of making his desires known Kaname thought hopefully. Still, if the hunter didn't make any physical overtures Kaname wouldn't either. It was unlikely but possible Zero simply wanted to be with him. Kaname's heart warmed at the thought.

Zero walked quietly occasionally glancing at the taller vampire from the under the cover of his long bangs. It was strange to be taking Kaname to his room. A few months ago he would have never expected to be doing so but here he was. Since he had started drinking Kaname's blood he was feeling much more stable physically and emotionally. Not having to constantly fight cravings for blood allowed him more rest and as a result he was more emotionally stable. He didn't suffer from bloodlust nearly as often and Kaname appeared almost before Zero realized he needed him. Perhaps Kaname could tell when was thirsty because Zero had bitten him so many times now. The hunter had spent some time researching vampire blood sharing and bonds but a lot of the information was confusing or contradictory.

As they walked Zero's knuckles inadvertently brushed against the back of Kaname's hand. The hunter's body gave a little involuntarily start and a little ripple of pleasure coursed quickly through his body from head to toe leaving him pleasantly keyed up. Kaname responded too, glancing quickly at Zero before looking ahead again. Only the slight flush at the pureblood's throat indicating just how the brush of their skin affected him.

The accidental contact now took Zero's thoughts in a different direction. The pureblood was a passionate and eager lover. He seemed to delight in Zero's body and seemed to enjoy doing anything, that left Zero squirming and crying out the pureblood's name breathlessly. Zero was aware he was a lot more sexually uptight than the sensual brunette but he knew he gave Kaname pleasure. Many times he had reduced the pureblood to a quivering mass of nerve endings just by the use of his mouth on the pureblood's throat. Zero often deliberately took his time until Kaname was trembling all over, his hands buried in Zero's hair, urging him onwards as he slowly plunged his teeth into Kaname's tender flesh. And Kaname was so responsive to his touch too. Zero loved how sensitive the pureblood was and delighted in stimulating and pleasuring Kaname. They always ended up having sex together. Would they do something like that tonight? He didn't need blood and they'd never done it just because they wanted to please each other. Did Kaname want Zero to seduce him? Would he be rejected if he tried to, without feeding first? The hunter was so lost in his thoughts he almost walked into Kaname who had stopped, waiting for him to unlock the front door.

"The Chairman's away tonight," Zero said shortly as they stepped inside. Would Kaname want to spend time with him if he didn't need to feed or if Kaname didn't want to have sex? He realized he didn't know. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

"Do you need anything? Something to eat or drink?" Zero asked, his voice carefully neutral.

Kaname watched the hunter's face for some indication of his thoughts. Something was a little off. Careful, Kaname cautioned himself. You don't know why he invited you here. Have a little patience.

"I'm fine, thank you, Zero," Kaname replied politely.

The hunter led him to the guest room, flicking the wall switch as they entered, which turned on the bedside lamp.

"The board's in the closet," Zero said as he walked to the closet and stretched, reaching up to the top shelf.

Kaname watched the hunter's lithe body, watching the way Zero had to stretch up on his toes to reach the shelf. He remembered the previous time he had seen Zero reach up to the top shelf and what had followed after. The pureblood was very tempted to go over and stand behind the hunter, an arm around Zero's chest as he leaned against and over him to reach the board. Instead, he took off his jacket and vest, and folded them carefully as he looked around for a place to set up the game.

The desk was piled with books and papers and anyway it wasn't designed for two people to sit at it. The night table was too small. That left the bed. The pureblood looked up as he felt the younger boy's gaze on him.

"I guess the bed's the only option," Zero said and then flushed as he saw the corner of Kaname's mouth tug upwards. Zero chose to ignore the double meaning of his poorly chosen words and thrust the wooden box into Kaname's hands. "You set up the board, I'm gonna change," he muttered. Crap. Why did everything he say seem to be a sexual innuendo? Having Kaname here didn't give him an advantage. It was nerve wracking. He felt like a teenager on his first date and afraid of screwing up.

Zero pulled jeans and a t-shirt from his dresser and hesitated. He was comfortable with nudity, he'd grown up first sharing a room with his twin and later living in the boys' dorm but if he changed in front on Kaname it might look like a sleazy come on. If Kaname wasn't here for sex it would be awkward. Especially if the pureblood felt obligated to explain he wasn't interested. Zero knew he didn't want to hear it, even if it was true. But he'd already said he was changing so now he had to. He had wondered if Kaname would like to change out of his uniform but Zero didn't think he had any pants that would fit. Kaname was taller than him and a little thinner. Anyway, asking Kaname if he wanted to get out of his clothes was a verbal minefield he wasn't prepared to deal with right now. Zero sighed, quickly pulling off his jacket, vest, tie and shirt, and dropping them where he stood as he tugged the t-shirt over his head. A quick glance at Kaname confirmed he was studiously ignoring Zero and setting up the chess game in the middle of the bed. Zero tugged his pants off and grabbed his jeans, stopping when he heard a snort of amusement.

"What's so funny?" Zero snapped as he spun around. Kaname was looking at him and trying not to let his amusement show.

"I like your boxers," Kaname said soberly.

Zero looked down. Damn it. Any hope he might have been entertaining of seducing the pureblood curled up and died. He'd been behind in his laundry and hadn't done any till after classes this afternoon. He'd put on his last pair of clean underwear this morning and hadn't seen a reason to change them when he finished the laundry. The only clean underwear he'd had were a pair of boxers the stupid Chairman had bought him as a gift last Christmas. They had insanely cheerful yellow smiley faces all over them, which was the reason they always stayed in the drawer.

Pulling his jeans on, Zero said stiffly, with as much dignity as he could muster, "they were a gift."

The pureblood's lips twitched before he broke down and laughed out loud. Despite his agitation Zero could see the humour in his situation and he found himself smiling. Kaname's chuckles tapered off and the pureblood looked at him, still smiling slightly.

"Who on Earth would buy you those?" he asked, his expressive brown eyes shining with merriment.

"Who else but Chairman Cross," Zero said shaking his head as he moved to sit with Kaname. He knew what was expected of him now and the nervous tension he had felt was gone. Zero didn't have to worry about misinterpreting any signals. Obviously Kaname didn't want sex tonight. Surely if someone wanted to be seduced they didn't laugh at your underwear. But it was going to be okay, the hunter thought. He didn't need blood and Kaname wasn't here for sex but he was still here. Somehow that made Zero feel happy.

They sat on the bed, the board between them. Zero sat cross-legged while Kaname chose to dangle one long leg over the side of the bed, the other tucked under him. Zero had graciously allowed Kaname his choice of colours and naturally he had chosen white. They had only been playing for a short time but Zero was already losing.

"I thought maybe Yuki had given them to you," Kaname said suddenly. At Zero's blank look he elaborated. " I mean the boxers."

"Why would Yuki give me boxers?" Zero asked bewildered.

"I suppose for the same reason as the Chairman. A humourous gift?" Kaname replied. He hesitated then took a breath and forged ahead.

"Zero, what is Yuki to you?" Kaname asked, sounding just a little breathless. If Zero harboured romantic feelings towards Yuki then his relationship with the hunter was over before it started.

The hunter stared at Kaname, one hand poised over the board. He'd been about to reach for his chess piece. Why was Kaname asking now? Was he angry, thinking Zero wanted the same girl? It was no secret to Zero that Kaname was emotionally involved with Yuki. He was always so sweet and caring towards her. Everyone could see how the pureblood felt about her.

Zero answered carefully. "I ….. love her." Uh oh, Kaname had stiffened and was sitting statue still. His eyes burning holes into Zero's as the hunter struggled to put his feelings into words. "She's like a little sister to me. She's concerned about me, she looks out for me, she tries to take care of me, but she's so scatterbrained at times," Zero continued. "If I don't keep an eye on her she'll get herself in real trouble one of these days."

Zero watched the pureblood as he tried to gauge Kaname's reaction. Had he gone too far? Maybe he shouldn't have described her as scatterbrained? It really was how he felt about Yuki though. Once he had maybe thought of her more romantically but it was a schoolboy's crush and he had quickly realized she wasn't right for him. No need to confess that to Kaname though. Zero released the breath he'd been holding as some of the tension seemed to leave the pureblood's body.

"What does she mean to you, Kaname?" Zero countered quietly. He suddenly really wanted to know. How did he fit in if Kaname was in love with Yuki? Was the pureblood waiting for Yuki to grow up a little before he began to court her? What would that mean for him when that happened he wondered, absently rubbing his chest. It was tight and aching suddenly. Maybe he was getting heartburn or indigestion. He'd never had either before but it was possible.

Kaname continued to hold the hunter's gaze as he answered. "Yuki is very special to me. She is my dear girl and very precious to me. I love her as a brother loves his sister," Kaname finished. There. That was close enough to the truth wasn't it? He didn't want to lie to Zero but he couldn't afford to risk jeopardizing Yuki's safety. But even as he completed that line of reasoning he knew Zero would never do anything to harm Yuki. It seemed they were of like mind where she was concerned and Kaname was relieved for more than one reason.

"You know, I would die for her, but I can't be with her all the time," Kaname continued slowly. "I have enemies that would delight in harming anyone I care about. But you watch out for her. I know you'll keep her safe, and I'm grateful."

Zero watched the pureblood as he spoke. He knew what Kaname was talking about. Yuki was special. Kaname's eyes were warm pools of chocolate, focused intently on Zero and the hunter was filled with warmth as he found himself nodding slowly. He would continue to watch over Yuki, for her sake and for Kaname's.

Zero lowered his head, attempting to ignore the butterflies flitting around in his stomach. Something in the pureblood's gaze and tone was giving him a serious case what the Chairman referred to as warm fuzzies. How did just a look from the pureblood manage to do that to him, the hunter thought disgustedly? He returned his attention to the game. Kaname was a master at strategy and Zero was a little awed at how effortlessly the pureblood could understand the implications of each move. Did he carry this ability through to his everyday experiences Zero wondered? If so what had he expected from Zero when he offered his blood? Clearly he had known Zero would be in a better position to look after Yuki but the pureblood had as much as admitted he hadn't foreseen their involvement. Zero wasn't sure what they were to each other but they were more than just sex buddies or friends with benefits. He knew that much.

Reaching out, the hunter placed his piece on the board and made his move. "Does it hurt when I bite you?" he asked.

"What?" Kaname asked sounding surprised and looking up.

"You know, when I bite you, sometimes, I'm … not gentle. Does it hurt much?" Zero asked again. He gnawed on his lip unconsciously as he waited for the pureblood's response.

The brunette looked at Zero intently as he prepared to answer. His instincts were telling him this was an important question. "Well," he began, "sometimes when you want it to hurt me, it does. A lot. But other times, you're very considerate and it doesn't hurt at all. Every time though, it feels great," Kaname answered honestly. "I like it when you bite me, and even when it hurts, it feels really good, because it's you."

"When I was bitten the pain was excruciating and it didn't feel good, it felt degrading," Zero responded softly. He rolled a discarded pawn back and forth on the bedcovers with his index finger, his eyes downcast.

"That's different," Kaname responded equally softly.

"How?" Zero asked looking up. His lilac eyes shimmering with repressed emotion.

"Well, for one, you were fully human. If you allowed me to, and I were to drink from you now, your body would respond very differently." The pureblood tried to be matter of fact but his voice sounded husky with emotion even to his own ears.

Kaname looked at the pawn under Zero's finger. "Even if we ignore the human versus vampire factor there's another important point. Maybe it would make more sense if I demonstrate. Hold on to that chess piece Zero. Don't let go," he stated firmly.

Zero complied, curling his fingers over the the pawn, holding it securely in his palm. Kaname placed his hand over Zero's. Slowly but relentlessly he pried the hunter's fingers back. The struggle was silent and brief and Zero clenched his fist tightly, but physics and strength won out and Kaname was able to take the pawn, tossing and catching the piece lightly in the air a few times as the confused hunter looked on.

"Now would you choose and pass me another piece, please Zero?" the pureblood asked quietly.

The silver haired vampire picked a piece at random and wordlessly held it out for Kaname to take. He didn't know where the pureblood was going with this, but this was important to him and Kaname seemed to be treating his question seriously.

The pureblood reached out and gently took the piece from Zero's open palm. His finger tips lightly grazing the hunter's skin as he did so, making the hunter shiver.

"That's the difference Zero," the brunette said softly. "Pain is relative. Both the response and intensity are different if something is taken by brute force or if given freely. Think about the difference between someone's first time with their first lover and a sex act that's forced upon another. It's true both involve a degree of pain but there's really no comparison. What was done to your family and to you was a truly terrible thing, something that should never have occurred and as a pureblood I'm deeply ashamed. My parents were pacifists Zero," the brunette continued sincerely. "I have never taken blood from an unwilling donor and I would never do that to anyone, especially you," Kaname finished softly.

Zero was only slightly surprised to realize he fully believed him. He knew instinctively that Kaname would never take something that wasn't offered freely.

"What if I offered my blood to you Kaname?" he asked. His words a little rushed, tumbling over each other.

He'd been thinking about this for a while. Kaname obviously enjoyed it so much when Zero drank from him and the hunter knew blood sharing between vampires was somehow really important. The books he'd looked at seemed to consider it as much more important than sex, at least for a pureblood. If that was true then he was being very selfish in denying Kaname. Though Zero was pretty scared about being bitten, well more like terrified, Kaname had done so much for him already. He slowed his decent to a Level E and Zero was more physically rested and emotionally stable than he'd been since being attacked four years ago. Besides this wasn't about him and he wanted to give something back to the pureblood. Though he couldn't tolerate them, he knew from experience blood tablets were bland. It was a silly analogy and he wouldn't tell it to the pureblood but Zero thought maybe taking blood tablets might be a little like taking vitamin C supplements because you were forbidden to have oranges. He wasn't ready to give voice to his feelings yet, even to himself, and he was still wary of being hurt, but maybe this act might express how he was beginning to feel about the pureblood.

Kaname blinked. Zero didn't just offer to share his blood did he?

"You don't have to. I would never ask that of you Zero," the pureblood said carefully. He watched Zero. The younger boy was tense. Zero's hands were resting on his knees and Kaname could see Zero's fingers were trembling slightly; maybe it was his whole body that was shaking, not just his hands. Kaname couldn't tell.

"But if I wanted to?" Zero asked. Both of them could hear the slight wobble in his voice.

Kaname's heart swelled with emotion. He desperately wanted to think Zero cared about him enough to offer this but the hunter might not know what he was giving. He wasn't raised with vampires and even now didn't actually live among them.

"You'd have to be very sure. Do you know what it would mean, if you blood shared with me?" Kaname questioned gently.

Zero's head was lowered, his face hidden by his silver hair but he raised his head and met the pureblood's eyes.

"It would mean completion wouldn't it? The bond would come full circle, no beginning and without end. At least that's what the books said," Zero continued, his fingers playing nervously with the hem of his jeans. Was the pureblood going to laugh at him now?

Kaname reached for Zero's restless fingers. They were cold and he warmed them in his hands. "It provides pleasure to both participants Zero, but more importantly it symbolizes a joining or union between two people. Would you wish to express that?" the pureblood asked quietly. He couldn't believe Zero was even asking about this and he didn't dare hope. But if the hunter was thinking about maybe blood sharing with Kaname one day, even if he never followed through, it made him stupidly happy.

Zero's long pale lashes were lowered and Kaname couldn't see the hunter's eyes but he heard the younger vampire's soft response.

"Yes."

* * *

Chapter end.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N Here's the next part as promised. I think this is the last chapter, as it seems a good place to end. I do have a couple of plot bunnies hopping around so perhaps I'll do an epilogue or a spin off story some time.

Blackened Wing and her excellent fics Crimson Door and Blood Moon inspired the blood sharing and blood bond portions of the chapter.

Warnings: lemons.

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Vampire Knight. I'm just having some fun with the boys.

Reviews are always appreciated though I'm terrible at responding. I do read every one though. If you notice any typos please send me a PM and I'll fix them.

I did a bit of a recap at the beginning just for continuity.

* * *

Do you know what it would mean, if you blood shared with me?" Kaname questioned gently.

Zero's head was lowered, his face hidden by his silver hair but he raised his head and met the pureblood's eyes.

"It would mean completion wouldn't it? The bond would come full circle, no beginning and without end. At least that's what the books said," Zero continued, his fingers playing nervously with the hem of his jeans. Was the pureblood going to laugh at him now?

Kaname reached for Zero's restless fingers. They were cold and he warmed them in his hands. "It provides pleasure to both participants Zero, but more importantly it symbolizes a joining or union between two people. Would you wish to express that?" the pureblood asked quietly.

Zero's long pale lashes were lowered and Kaname couldn't see the hunter's eyes but he heard the younger vampire's soft response.

"Yes."

The brunette sat unmoving and the silence was lengthening. Zero was beginning to flush with embarrassment. He had been aware of the symbolism of blood sharing on an emotional level but hadn't consciously fully realized what he was implying by making his offer. He didn't want to be saddled with the pureblood like that. But he was lying to himself and, with sudden insight he knew it.

If he had realized he was declaring his feelings like some lovesick puppy, Zero knew he wouldn't have acted so rashly, he would likely have waited for the pureblood to ask for his blood, but it didn't change how he felt. He hadn't let himself realize how hard he had fallen for the annoying pureblood and now he'd rushed things, leaving himself wide open. Kaname didn't want that kind of commitment with him and didn't know how to respond without hurting him. His traitorous heart felt heavy in his chest. How could something so shriveled and withered weigh so much Zero wondered? But this was nothing. Just the end to another painful chapter of his life. He would survive as usual, Zero thought resignedly. It was time to move forward and try to save face, the hunter decided, as he tried to extract his hand.

The pureblood refused to let go and Zero looked up surprised. Kaname was looking at him and the expression on his face wasn't what Zero had been expecting to see. He was more familiar with this particular look after sex. It was what he thought of as Kaname's affectionate look. Usually it meant the brunette was about to enforce a cuddling session. That didn't make any sense. As their eyes met the pureblood seemed to give himself a little mental shake and managed "Oh, Zero," a little breathlessly.

For a minute the hunter had looked hurt and Kaname knew he'd been slow to respond. He'd been so deeply moved by Zero's answer he didn't know what to say. Anything he could think of seemed inadequate.

"If you don't want to … that's fine," Zero shrugged nonchalantly as he tried a discreet tug to free his hand.

Still holding Zero's hand firmly in his, Kaname leaned closer, and gazing into Zero's eyes, swept the chess pieces to the floor with his other hand. The pieces fell and rolled across the floor, the white king coming to rest against the black knight.

"Kaname! What …?" Zero began, confused.

"I want to," the pureblood breathed longingly as he reached out with his other hand and gently traced the contours of the hunter's cheek and jaw with his fingertips, stroking an elegantly shaped silver eyebrow with his thumb. The empty chessboard sat ignored.

"Oh …. Now?" Zero asked, his voice sounded higher than normal to his ears.

Kaname nodded, his eyes holding Zero's as he moved the board and lay on his side, gesturing for Zero to lie beside him. The younger vampire carefully moved closer, crawling over the pureblood to lie facing him, his head pillowed on the older vampire's arm, the rest of his body close, but not quite touching. His mouth was dry and his pulse was hammering in his chest and ears. He was terrified. Not just of what was about to happen but what he'd committed to as well. Kaname wouldn't want to hurt him, physically or emotionally, he knew that. But his fears weren't rational.

The pureblood lay, patiently watching Zero. When Kaname made no immediate move, the hunter looked at him, unconsciously licking his lips nervously. His eyes were wide, the pupils enormous. Kaname could see the rapid pulse at the hunter's throat. Zero was close to hyperventilating and he hadn't touched him yet. Kaname wanted to hold Zero, to kiss, caress and touch his body, but in Zero's current mental state the hunter wouldn't enjoy it. He needed to approach this matter-of-factly. There would be time enough. They were going to be together forever.

"It's okay Zero, try to calm down okay?" the pureblood urged gently. "First I'll prep your neck by kissing you, just like you do for me. I'll only bite you once and I promise I'll be as gentle as I can, though, it might hurt a little, " he added honestly. I'll only take a few mouthfuls and I'll be very, very careful. Okay?"

The hunter nodded and swallowed. He held himself very stiffly, his body jumping only a little, as the pureblood leaned over him and pressed a close-mouthed kiss to his neck. Kaname had chosen to lie so he could bite the unmarked side of Zero's throat. He didn't want to bite the tattooed area where Zero had been bitten before. The brunette wanted Zero to associate _his_ bite with Shizuka Hio's bite as little as possible.

Kaname continued to press gentle kisses along Zero's neck, following the line of his throat from collarbone to ear. Zero sucked in a breath as Kaname licked him in the sensitive spot behind his ear before mouthing the hunter's earlobe. Now he trailed open-mouthed kisses along the same path, nibbling on Zero's collarbone and shoulder gently with his blunt teeth. At the first scrape of teeth the hunter's skin was flooded with a light sheen of perspiration and Kaname could actually taste his fear.

Kaname patiently licked and kissed Zero repeatedly and gradually the hunter's body relaxed. Under his tongue the pureblood could feel Zero's pulse slowing down to a more normal rate. Lightly placing his hand on Zero's waist, Kaname's fingers slipped under the t-shirt, seeking out the hunter's warmth, stroking, making soothing motions on the silky skin. The brunette played with the hunter's ear using his teeth and tongue the way the younger vampire liked. Zero responded by tilting his head slightly, allowing better access. The hunter's breath hitched as the pureblood's finger brushed his nipple and Kaname judged that it was time.

His sharp fangs pierced the younger boy's flesh skillfully. They were embedded almost half way before Zero seemed to realize it, his body jerking as he cried out. Kaname soothed the skin around the punctures with his tongue, licking away the sweet taste of Zero's blood and the bitter salty taste of his fear as he eased his way in. His hand continued to stroke and reassure. When his fangs were fully sheathed, Kaname waited till the wild beating of Zero's heart slowed before he carefully drew some of the younger boy's warm, delicious elixir.

Zero tasted as good as he remembered, better even, because there was enough blood to tease all of his taste buds at once. Kaname hadn't known exactly what to expect, but taking his lover this way was deeply satisfying. His hand continued to pet and soothe Zero as he cautiously took small amounts, taking pains not to move his teeth, his mouth continuing to caress and lick the skin under his lips and tongue, worshiping at the altar of Zero's throat.

As he Kaname drank, the hunter's heart and breathing rate began to increase and Zero made a little inarticulate noise in the back of his throat. His blood tasted a little different, the flavour tangy, slightly stronger somehow. Alarm flooded through Kaname. What was wrong? He was being so careful. Zero was shaking now and he reached out and gripped the brunette's hip, before pulling him closer. The hunter's legs parted and he pressed his lower leg between the pureblood's as he eased Kaname's upper thigh between his own. Kaname was shocked to feel the hunter's hard length. Zero was aroused? He drew a little more blood into his mouth cautiously. Was this newer flavour the taste of Zero's desire?

"Kaname.., it feels sort of … good, … in a weird way," Zero moaned.

The brunette was surprised and immensely pleased. Zero was rubbing against his thigh, aroused and panting softly. He was pleasuring his lover in a way he had never dreamed they would achieve. Kaname was concentrating too much to reach the same level of arousal but he was stimulated, and Zero's reaction was making him hard. The pureblood truly wanted this experience to be memorable for his lover. Leaning back a little, he carefully stroked Zero through his jeans, the hunter arching into his touch. Kaname popped the button on Zero's jeans and unzipped them, reaching inside and pushing the boxers down. He smiled against Zero's neck as he remembered which boxers Zero was wearing. The hunter's skin was hot under his fingers, the tip of his arousal wet and slick. Zero was rocking into his fist. Kaname drew a few more mouthfuls of his lover's blood before gently withdrawing his fangs. He tenderly licked and cleaned the twin punctures closed, kissing the hunter's throat and finally his mouth as Zero moved in and out of his tightly curled fingers, groaning. Kaname found the idea of Zero moaning and working his erection in and out of Kaname's hand almost as exciting as the actual sight and sounds of the hunter doing so. He kissed Zero deeply, exploring the hunter's mouth with his tongue, swallowing his moans and pumping his fist rapidly.

"Aghh …aghhh." Zero cried, hot sticky fluid spilling onto his stomach. His hips jerked upwards, back bowing, and neck arching as he came intensely.

The brunette held the hunter closely as he drew shaky breaths, his body shuddering. Kaname hadn't really taken very much blood but Zero's eyes were closed and he seemed almost asleep. The younger vampire had experienced a strong climax; Kaname had somehow caught a ghostly echo of it. He wasn't sure if the intensity was because Zero had enjoyed being bitten or if the bond was somehow responsible, but he was glad either way. He was hard himself but he wasn't going to spoil the moment by doing anything about it. There was a box of tissues on the nightstand and after a moment Kaname used them to gently clean them both. He was feeling very tender towards the young hunter right now as he tended to the healing bite marks with his tongue.

Zero burrowed into the pureblood's touch. He was awed that Kaname had been able to bite him and make him feel like that at the same time. He'd been prepared to endure the experience for Kaname, but the pureblood had turned what he was sure was going to be a horrific ordeal into a emotionally satisfying and even a sensual experience. He pressed in closer. After a moment Zero sat up, staring at the pureblood.

"Kaname, you're hard," Zero stated, sounding almost accusing.

"Well, if I am, it's your fault Zero," Kaname replied. "You made quite a spectacle of yourself. You were very, ah, stimulating. Are you going to do something about it for me?" the pureblood teased.

The pureblood was insufferable sometimes, Zero thought feeling his cheeks flame red with embarrassment.

"Do it yourself Kaname," Zero replied, sounding sharper than he'd intended.

"What?" Kaname asked slightly unsettled. He had expected Zero to maybe say he was too tired or perhaps to touch him the same way he'd touched the hunter.

Oh, this was unexpected, Zero thought. The normally unflappable pureblood looked disconcerted. He should definitely run with this. The whole mushy, blood sharing emotional train wreck thing was sort of uncomfortable ,but this was familiar territory.

"Take off your pants Kaname," Zero purred.

"Pardon?" the pureblood responded, sounding confused.

"Your pants. Get them off now. Underwear too. You can leave your shirt and tie on though," Zero said silkily. He smiled ferally, enjoying the uncertain expression on the pureblood's face.

Zero watched the pureblood as he wrestled with several emotions ranging from incredulity, to anger and embarrassment. Finally, his expression resolute, he reached for his belt, undoing it along with his pants. Kaname tugged them down his hips and off, his eyes never leaving the hunter's.

Zero had started this in response to Kaname's teasing but as the pureblood hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear and slowly slid them over his stomach and hipbones and down his thighs Zero swallowed hard. The pureblood was doing as he asked, but now Zero was the one at a disadvantage, unable to look away from the smooth flat stomach or the pureblood's straining member. Kaname was lying on _his_ bed, wearing only a dress shirt, tie and white socks. His hair was splayed over Zero's pillow and he looked unbelievable sexy.

"What now Zero?" Kaname asked breathlessly. This was obviously turning them both on.

"Touch yourself," Zero managed to say, though he had to stop and clear his throat to get both words out.

"Like this?" Kaname said huskily as he wrapped long fingers around his erection and began to sensuously slide his hand up and down his shaft. It felt better than ever with Zero watching him. The hunter's eyes were burning through him and he felt deliciously dirty.

Kaname pushed his shirt up, exposing more of his stomach in order to feel the skin on skin contact of his stomach against his forearm. He moved his legs further apart, bending his knees a little as he worked his hand back and forth, tilting his hips up as his fingers slid down, watching Zero watching him. He was trying to store the experience in his memory, trying to make this last, but inevitably his motions were speeding up. His hips arched off the bed a little with each thrust into his hand. Zero's eyes never left him.

"Do you like me watching you?" Zero asked. "Tell me, Kaname," he demanded hoarsely.

"Nghh, y… yes," Kaname moaned.

Watching the pureblood touch himself was unbearable erotic, Zero thought. Maybe even more erotic because Kaname knew he was watching, and because he was doing it because Zero had asked him to. The brunette's hair was damp, his skin rosy. His breathing was erratic and he was biting his lip in an effort to smother the soft little sounds of pleasure he was making. Zero eyed the splayed long legs and creamy skin. A single pearl of nectar crowned the tip of the brunette's erection.

"Kaname, stop," Zero ground out

"Aghh, Zero, please," Kaname scolded raggedly. He had stopped his hand's movements but he still held himself tightly, his hips moving weakly of their own accord.

Zero moved to kneel between the pureblood's legs. He wanted to be the one to touch Kaname, to hear the pureblood moan in response to _his_ touch. Zero leaned forward and licked at the tiny bead of liquid as Kaname made a funny whimpering sound. It tasted salty and felt slippery on his tongue. Zero leaned forward, watching him as he touched his tongue to Kaname again. The texture of the pureblood's skin was like velvet and silk encasing his hot, hard, length. Kaname removed his hand, watching him intently as the hunter slid his mouth down almost to the base. The pureblood moaned and Zero backed off quickly as he felt Kaname's hips thrust upward.

"Hold very still, okay?" Zero instructed softly.

The pureblood wriggled further up the bed and into a semi-reclined seated position before nodding carefully.

Zero raised an eyebrow enquiringly and Kaname flushed. "I want to see," he explained sheepishly.

So the pureblood wanted a show did he? Well he'd do his best. The same things that Kaname liked him to do with his mouth on the pureblood's throat would probably work here too, Zero reasoned. Experimentally using his lips, tongue and even his teeth, it was easy to determine which actions were the most effective, and as long as he went slowly when he went deep, he could inhale and exhale on the upwards motion. He lavished all of his attention on the pureblood's hard length. Zero had been holding Kaname's hips firmly, but the brunette, though he was shuddering and gasping, did not buck upwards and the hunter used one hand to stroke Kaname's sensitive skin. He would give everything he had to please Kaname like this.

The brunette was incapable of movement under Zero's touch. The sensations were indescribable. He could only watch and feel. Zero's silver hair was teasing his thighs and stomach, his fingers stroking, wringing pleasure from his skin and coaxing his thighs further apart. The now completed blood bond sang through his body like a river of molten metal; the original, partially completed bond evolved and forged into a live current humming through every cell of his body. Zero took him deeply into his mouth and his finger breached the pureblood's hidden depths. The bond leapt and twisted, flaring in his mind like burning magnesium as he arched and screamed.

Kaname sank into the bed. He couldn't feel his limbs and he was distantly aware Zero was calling him. Groggily he tried to focus, limbs twitching weakly as he attempted to get his voice to work and his eyes to open.

Worried purple eyes were looking at him and he was being shaken gently. "Are you okay?" the hunter asked him urgently.

"That's going to take some getting used too," Kaname finally managed.

"I thought you were dying," Zero stated, sounding shaken. When Kaname had convulsed and orgasmed, he'd felt it faintly. Something had shifted inside his body, moving like quicksilver, leaving him with the mental after image of a climax he hadn't had. Coupled with the pureblood behaving as if he was being electrocuted, it had scared him.

"You're not that good Zero, at least not yet," Kaname teased weakly. "Maybe I could stay here for a little while longer though?" he finished sleepily.

There was no answer, but the bed moved as the hunter shifted and then his naked legs were moved and covered. He felt hands near his neck, then the tugging sensation and cool air on his throat told him his tie was being removed and his shirt collar unbuttoned. Kaname allowed himself to drift away. Sometime later he fought to surface from sleep as he felt a presence near him.

"Shush, sleep," Zero soothed as he spooned up behind him.

Kaname identified his lover's familiar scent overlaid with the smell of minty toothpaste and soap and relaxed, wriggling back for greater contact before sinking back into oblivion.

Zero made sure the pureblood was truly asleep. Only then did he nuzzle his face against the nape of Kaname's neck, bestowing a tender kiss before whispering three soft words quietly against the pureblood's skin.

* * *

Dec 30/08 - slight tweaking as suggested Yengirl.

End story


End file.
